The Secrets of the Ancient Legendary Warriors - working title
by RyukiRocks
Summary: The Frontier digidestined are back and this time all 10 of them are needed. Join Takuya, Kouji, Kouichie, Zoe, Lena, JP, Dick, Yutaka, Tommy, and Shinya as they uncover the truth about the Ancient Legendary Warriors, the Demon Lords and the Crests. Adventure/Fronteir possible Tamers 0102 04 03
1. Chapter 1

Wow! I haven't written anything in years! I may be a little rusty, and I may have a couple things wrong but don't fret! I have a plan! This is technically an Adventure/Frontier crossover, though the adventure characters have not yet made an actual appearance, and there is also the possibility of tamers showing up somewhere.

FYI - I altered and butchered the Legendary Warrior's story just a wee bit to fit my story line, forgive me!

That's it for now, Thanks for reading!

 **RyukiRocks**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"AAaahhhh-oomph!" multiple voices groaned simultaneously, as they fell from the sky and landed in a heap on the forest floor.

Twin brothers, Kouji and Kouichie, sat up from their horizontal position on the ground, stretching and testing their limbs, to take a look around at their surroundings. The younger brother by mere minutes, Kouji (Minamoto) Ichijouji, is 5' 11", with dark indigo hair in a pony, and a muscular build honed from several years of kendo. He's currently wearing a pair of dark slim fit jeans, a white Button-up shirt (sleeve rolled up 3/4 , top buttons undone, untucked) navy blue loose tie, yellow open suit vest, navy blue leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, his famous bandana, and a pair of black shoes. Next to him, sits his older twin brother Kouichie (Kimura) Ichijouji, same height and hair color, but a shorter hair length. He is wearing a pair of slim-fit jeans, dark gray button-up shirt (short sleeves, all buttons undone), dark green t-shirt undershirt, loose dark red tie, dark red leather jacket, combat boots, and a triangle-shaped backpack with one cross-body strap.

The two brothers glanced over each other, making sure the other was uninjured, then slowly stood up. They continued to glance over the forested area, staying alert in case of danger. Kouichie looked up towards the sky, staring questionably at the branches above them, wondering how they could fall and not hit or land in the trees.

"Where do you think we are?" Kouichie asked without looking at his brother.

"With any luck, near the Forest Terminal or a Trailmon station so we can find someone to tell us what's going on." Kouji shrugged.

"I wonder if the others are here." Kouji hummed.

"I could swear I heard someone else screaming as we fell…and now that I think about it, Zoe was just outside the doorway when we were transported here…" Kouji trailed off in thought.

"ZOE!" Kouichie yelled, looking up in the trees.

"What are you doing?!" Kouji hissed.

"If Zoe did come through with us, she didn't land with us, so she might either be lost on the ground somewhere, or stuck up in the trees, either way she isn't safe because we don't have our spirits and we don't know what's happened to the digital world since we left. We need to find her."

"Or, you could have just attracted the attention of a wild or evil digimon to our or Zoe's location." Kouji pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, we need to find Zoe." Kouchie rolled his eyes at his brother's pessimistic thought.

The two walked further into the forest, periodically shouting out Zoe's name in hopes of her hearing and/or finding them. Eventually, they started to hear the rustling noises of leaves coming from the branches high above them.

"Kouji, Kouichie?!" They heard a voice yell from above. The brother exchanged worried looks, before glancing up.

"Zoe, is that you?" Kouji called.

"Kouji! It is you! I'm so relieved!" Zoe yelled, voice oozing with relief.

"Where are you?" Kouichie asked.

"I'm hanging from some branch that doesn't seem very sturdy. I'm stuck up here, the nearest branch is too far away from me. Please, I need your help, I'm stuck up here and I can't get down!" She cried in fear. Zoe Orimoto is half Italian, half Japanese, and at 5' 4" she is the shortest member of the group, having stopped growing right before their first trip to the digital world. She's currently wearing a pair of indigo short shorts under a lavender colored semi-pleated skirt, an indigo collared button up sheer shirt (sleeveless, all buttons done, shirt length ends below belt), pink mid-thigh socks, mid-calf white boots, white leather gloves, white cropped leather jacket (sleeves rolled up to elbows), a lavender ninja pouch attached to left upper-thigh, and her hair in two long ponytails with her fringe left down.

"Hold on Z, we'll get you down. Whatever you do, don't let go. We'll get you down before you know it, just hold on tight." Kouji soothed. Before either twin could make a move to get her down, a wild attack came soaring through the foliage right between the two, who dove out of the way of the attack.

"What was that?!" Kouichie exclaimed. Another attack came soaring through the trees, this time connecting with its target, which happened to be the tree holding Zoe. It shook violently from the impact, and Zoe cried out in fear, clinging tighter to the branch.

"Zoe!" Kouji and Kouichie yelled with fear and concern. Before they could move to help her, a black digimon jumped out from behind a cluster of bushes, blocking their path.

"Cerberumon!" Kouji hissed.

"Hello again Warriors, you wouldn't happen to have any spirits to give me, would you?"

"Even if we did, we wouldn't give them to you!" Kouichie bravely shouted.

"Pity…guess your human fractal code will have to suffice. **EMERALD BLAZE!** " Cerberumon began haphazardly firing his attacks in every direction, a good portion of which hit the tree Zoe was currently stuck in.

"Ahhh!" Zoe yelled in fear, grasping onto the branch she hung from, for dear life as the tree jerked and swayed with each impact from the attacks. Kouji tightened his fists and grit his teeth in frustration, letting out a low snarl at the manic digimon's attacks endangering Zoe.

"We need to distract Cerberumon long enough to get Z out of the tree" Kouichie calmly stated.

"Good plan, one minor problem though…we don't have our spirits, and Cerberumon is an Ultimate level, how are we supposed to fight him off or even keep him busy long enough to get Zoe out of a 50 ft tall tree?" Kouji asked, sarcasm and worry dripping off of every word.

"I think I might have the solution!" Kouichie gasped, looking into his backpack. Kouji turned towards him, as he pulled out two boxes, each had one of their names on it. He passed one to Kouji and they opened the boxes with slight curiosity. Inside of Kouji's box, lay a belt, similar to a hero's utility belt, that had pouches attached to it, as well as a holster on the back to hold his D-tector, and a holster on his right that held the hilt of his lobo-kendo. The box also contained a thigh holster that holds a laser blaster.

Kouchie opened his box to find a belt similar to Kouji's, but instead of the kendo holster, there was a holster for a retractable staff hilt. The blade of the staff was made of a light similar to Kouji's kendo, and just as with the kendo, the blade disappeared when not in use. In the box, Kouichie also found a metal bracelet, and upon further inspection, he found a button on it that, when pressed, reveals a shield made of solid light. Lastly, he too found a blaster and thigh holster in his box.

"This is perfect." Kouj smirked, Kouichie grinned.

"Hey ya big overgrown puppy! Pick on someone who can actually fight back!" Kouji yelled, getting the temperate digimon's attention. Cerberumon growled angrily, turning his attention away from Zoe's tree, and onto the twins.

"I have no time for you children, I have orders from my master and you are impeding my mission. I suggest you give up now before someone gets hurt." He hissed.

"Yeah, not gonna happen" Kouichie smirked.

\- With Zoe -

 _Oh god….what do I do, what do I do, what do I do…this stupid tree could collapse at any minute form all of Cerberumon's attacks…or I could lose my grip on this branch and plummet to the ground, whichever comes first…Why am I always the one getting into these stupid damsel situations? I can totally take care of myself…so why is fate always shoving me into these distress scenarios?_

 _What the hell? Kouji and Kouichie get fun toys and I don't? Not cool….hey wait a second, what is this pouch on my thigh supposed to be for?_

Without further ado, Zoe hoisted herself onto the branch, leaning against the trunk to provide more stability and balance. Upon opening the pouch on her thigh, Zoe found exactly what she needed…a box with her name on it, similar to the ones Kouichie found in his bag. She opened the box and found a pair of claw attachments for her gloves which resembled Zephyrmon's own. They were bulky in size, and each had a grappling hook feature. She also found a belt similar to Kouji and Kouichies, a headband that had a visor attachment that could be pushed down to cover her eyes or pushed back upon her head to be worn as a headband (think catwoman's ears/goggles from dark night). Lastly, she found a holster and blaster, which she immediately attached to her right thigh, moving the pouch to her left thigh.

Putting her belt on her hips, attaching the claws to her gloves, and putting the visor over her eyes, Zoe was excited to test out her new tricks. _Hmm…perhaps I can get out of this tree on my own after all._ She thought eagerly, a plan already forming in her mind.

Without any further delays, Zoe prepared one of her claws to grappling hook mode, aiming and shooting for a branch 10 – 15 feet above her head on another tree. Jumping off her current branch, Zoe began twisting and turning and flipping acrobatically, in ways that were akin to her moves as Kazemon. As she neared the ground, and consequently the fight with Cerberumon, Zoe twisted her body around similar to how she would have normally attacked an enemy in her spirit form. She was able to land a good, solid, power-packed kick to his side, while simultaneously retracting the grappling hook, and flipping around and over so that she was falling towards the ground feet first.

"Hurricane wave!" Zoe shouted, releasing small wind cyclones, formed at the end of each claw, just as she did in her spirit forms, into the air and at the enigmatic digimon, all before she even landed on the ground. Cerberumon reared back from the combined attack, losing some of his ground, Kouji and Kouichie quickly and effectively taking advantage of the turn of events, by simultaneously attacking him with their blasters, staff and kendo. Zoe sent another wind attack at the digimon, effectively reverting him to his fractal code, which Kouji promptly swiped with his D-tector.

"See, you didn't need our help at all." Kouji said simply, glimpsing at me out of the corner of his eye. I just rolled my eyes, not bothering to acknowledge his taunt.

"Still, don't you think it's weird we somehow ended up with things in our bags that are reminiscent of our spirits?" I asked worriedly.

"Who knows," He said, furrowing his brow, "I don't want to jump to conclusions and say we won't get our spirits back at all, but right now, it doesn't exactly look like we will, and I don't want to feed anyone false hope." I nodded in understanding.

The three of them put their new weapons away and met in the middle of the clearing. Zoe glanced around nervously, weary of another attack, while Kouichie looked her over, checking for any injuries, and Kouji stood next to her, appearing uninterested with the going-ons and state of his companions and surroundings. They stood there silently for another 5 or 10 minutes before Kouji finally broke the peace.

"So despite me landing in a tree, 30 ft up in the air, I'd say the portal our parents put together was a success."

"We may have made it to the Digital World without much of a hitch, but how do we get back to the Real World?" Kouji asked. I looked around with a frown.

"There aren't any TV screens." I stated quietly, realizing what he was really asking. Kouichie noticed too and frowned as well.

"Exactly. Didn't your dad mention needing a computer or TV screen to be able to come home?"

"Yes, he did…"

"So now what, we can't go home, and we don't have our spirits." Kouichie spoke up.

"We need to decide what to do next, any suggestions?" Kouji deadpanned.

"We should contact one of the celestials or find Takuya and the others first." I pitched, Kouichie nodded.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing. If we find the celestials, we can get some answers and contact the others the same way Ophanimon always contacts us, assuming they did in fact come here. Two birds, one stone." He agreed.

"That sounds good and all, and who knows, maybe the others will have the same idea, and we'll meet them on the way to Seraphimon's castle, if they even came at all. But," Kouji paused, looking both of us in the eye before continuing, "But we also need to find our spirits." I exchanged a glance with Kouichie, we both knew he was right. If this trip to the Digital World is anything like the last time, we will need all the fire power we can get before going too far. And despite our initial success with the new weapons we found in our bags, they aren't nearly strong enough to replace our spirits.

"So…we head towards Fire Terminal, and hope that our spirits are in the same locations as the last time? And hope that someone will have an idea as to how to get home? Or that we will meet up with the others along the way?" I asked.

"As of right now, it seems that's all we can do, move onward and hope that everything goes according to plan." Kouji sighed. Kouichie pulled up a map on his D-tector.

"Where to first?" He asked.

"Look up 'Breezy Village' and the Fire Terminal." I suggested. Kouji nodded.

"It looks like Breezy Village is closer to our location than the Fire Terminal, but there's another place between us the village that's labeled 'Illumination Monastery'." He told us.

"That's the temple where I found my spirit. We should head there first." Kouji told us, to which we both agreed.

"How far away are we from the temple?" I asked.

"Not very far, less than an hour I'd say." Kouichie answered.

"Good, we could use a spirit or two, especially if we face anymore digimon." Kouji responded.

\- Walk to temple -

When we arrived at the temple, we followed Kouji down into the main room where he previously found his spirit. Boy were we surprised when we found not 1, not 2, but 4 spirits sitting on pedestals, surrounded by a dome of intermingling light and darkness.

"Please tell me you guys see this too, and I'm not just imagining things." I said, blinking unbelievingly at the four spirits.

Resting on the four pedestals in the middle of the room, under the dome of light and dark, were the human and beast spirts of Light and Darkness.

"I see it, but I can't believe it. Surely it can't be this easy?" Kouji mumbled skeptically.

"Hush now, or you'll jinx it." I reprimanded him, lightly slapping his arm.

"Do we just take the spirits?" Kouichie asked.

"Guess so" Kouji shrugged. Both brothers then proceeded to hold up their D-tectors. As soon as they did that, the screens lit up and it started going crazy, blinking and beeping loudly, and then a light of fractal code left both devices, and headed straight towards the dome. Just as the fractal coded beams hit the dome, it proceeded to deteriorate, and receding to the ground, and the spirits left the confines of the pedestals and entered the twin's D-tectors. The screens on both devices lit up with the kanji symbols and images of appropriate element and spirits.

"Well that wasn't too difficult-" I started to say, but was interrupted by the ground shaking and the ceiling falling in on us.

"Let's get out of here, quickly!" Kouji commanded, grabbing my arm and running back up the stairs, Kouichie right behind us. Unfortunately, before we could get halfway up the stairs, the middle started to break apart.

"The stairs are collapsing!" I shouted in fear, as Kouji yanked us to a halt.

"Hold on, I've got this."

"I'm right behind you, brother."

EXECUTE NOW – SPRIT EVOLUTION –

"LOBOMON!"

"LOWEMON!"

"Zoe get on my back" Lobomon commanded, bending down low for me to climb on. After he secured his hands under my legs and my arms were wrapped around his neck, the two warriors proceeded to maneuver around the falling pieces of the ceiling, as well as propel themselves off of the debris to the top of the staircase, thus reaching the exit of the temple and back to the outside.

By the time we got out of the collapsed temple, the sun was setting and the twins were exhausted, thus, we decided to set up camp right there in the ruins. We split up tasks, Kouji collected wood and made a fire, Kouichie found large leaves for us to sleep on, and I looked for meat apples and water. Within an hour, we had a nice fire going, leaf beds set up, and meat apples cooking over said fire.

"Someone should keep watch throughout the night." Kouji interrupted the silence.

"I agree, I'll take first watch since you guys had to maneuver out of the temple." I volunteered.

"That's fine, I'll take second watch, and Kouichie can take third." We all agreed on this plan and, after finishing dinner, the twins went to sleep, while I stayed awake sitting by the fire for a few hours.

I thought about many things during my watch, worried about a few things too, like how are we supposed to get home? Will my spirit still be in the Breezy Village? Are Takuya and the others here? If so, are they safe and okay? I worried long into the shift before I eventually came upon a long-ignored topic – Kouji.

I've liked Kouji for a long time, ever since he saved me from Woodmon and lent me his jacket after I got my beast spirit. Even after we left the Digital World, he has always been a constant figure in my life, especially since we found out our parents were the original digidestined and close friends. We spent many a days together while our parents built a new digi-port. Needless to say, we quickly learned everything there was to know about each other. As we grew older, Kouji worried for my well-being and taught me self-defense and kendo moves for if I was ever attacked or accosted when he wasn't around. In return, I taught him some Italian and some of the schematics of the digi-port so he could keep up with the conversations around my house when he visited. We became each other's best friend, despite the fact that he was a lone wolf and I had a flighty personality.

Deeper than all of that though, my crush for him grew until I really, really liked him, which then eventually grew into Love. Yes, I admit, being in love at 17 is a little cliché and hard to understand. And many will say that I do not know what love truly is at my age, but I have been through more than most people twice my age has experienced. Heck, by the age of 12, I had turned into a digimon, saved an entire world from evil corruption, and the real world by consequence, all within a matter of seconds in our time. I fought countless battles, won some lost some, felt excruciating pain, almost died a time or two, experienced extreme climate conditions, and overcame my fears and insecurities. I watched my best friends suffer with me, and I was there to experience their greatest triumphs, their highs and lows, I know their fears and they know mine, we helped each other survive, and supported each other through some of our hardest moments. I watched Kouji fight his twin brother who was under the influence of corrupted darkness just to save him, I supported Kouji in all of his battles, and rejoiced when he was victorious, and picked him back up again when he wasn't. I know the boy, no man, greater than even his own brother, and he knows I. Even now, I watch over his sleeping body, protecting him in his sleep the only way I know how. I worry if the meat apples were enough for him, if he'll still be tired when my shift is over, and if I should let him sleep through it. I wonder if he thinks about me as often as I think of him, which is all day long and in my every dream. I may be young, and I may not know exactly what love is, but I do know, that without a doubt, I love Kouji Minamoto, unconditionally.

For the next hour or so, I allowed myself to imagine what it would be like, for Kouji to reciprocate my feelings, what it would feel like to be loved by Kouji. I allowed myself to hope. I imagined a future with him in it, and a set of twin boys with light blue hair and dark green eyes, and a little girl with blond hair and midnight blue eyes. I mused long enough that I lost track of time, and actually stayed awake through my shift and Kouji's shift, and would have gone through Kouichie's if he hadn't woken up and startled me out of my fantasy.

"You're still up?" he asked.

"Yes, I lost track of time, I guess I forgot to wake him up." I blushed, thinking about my reason for staying up.

"He'll be mad when he wakes up and realizes you stayed up through his shift and didn't wake him."

"I know, but he'll get over it, he always does." I whispered softly. Kouichie shook his head, smiling faintly at me with that smile that says he knows everything.

"Go get some sleep Zoe, I'll take watch the rest of the night." I yawned and shivered, just now realizing how tired I am, and how chilly the night air is. I sluggishly moved towards the pile of leaves, and fell haphazardly next to Kouji, laying close enough next to him that I could feel his body heat, but not to where I could touch him or wake him with my presence. As it is, Kouji shifted closer in his sleep, the back of his hand, brushed up my arm and stopped to rest at the back of my neck, where his fingers wove into my blonde hair. My face and neck heated up with a furious blush at his subconscious actions. Eventually I fell asleep to the soothing actions of his fingers in my hair.

"They love each other so much, it's obvious for everyone to see but themselves. So why can't they just admit it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1_ _Recap_**

 _"Go get some sleep Zoe, I'll take watch the rest of the night." I yawned and shivered, just now realizing how tired I am, and how chilly the night air is. I sluggishly moved towards the pile of leaves, and fell haphazardly next to Kouji, laying close enough next to him that I could feel his body heat, but not to where I could touch him or wake him with my presence. As it is, Kouji shifted closer in his sleep, the back of his hand, brushed up my arm and stopped to rest at the back of my neck, where his fingers wove into my blonde hair. My face and neck heated up with a furious blush at his subconscious actions. Eventually I fell asleep to the soothing actions of his fingers in my hair._

 _"They love each other so much, it's obvious for everyone to see but themselves. So why can't they just admit it?"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

 **CHAPTER 2**

\- Next Morning -

"Rise and Shine!" Kouichie cheerfully exclaimed from his spot by the breakfast fire.

I moaned and buried my head into my pillow, trying to block out the sun and his voice. I love Kouichie, I really do, but why is his voice and general presence so annoying in the morning when I'm trying to sleep? As I laid their burrowing into my pillow, I heard a low grumbling noise near my ear, and then felt my pillow twitch a bit.

Wait a minute…pillows don't twitch, they don't move at all…so what's…

I quickly snapped my eyes open in time to see a pair of midnight blue eyes open as well in front of my face. I blinked a few times in confusion, and so did the other set of eyes. If I really paid attention, I could hear that annoying Kouichie laughing in the background. As it is, I was still ignoring him, and instead chose to avert my eyes from the dark blue pair so close in front of me, and looked down to investigate my…pillow? Which did not look like a pillow, but an arm instead, a muscular arm at that. With pale skin, and a sleeve rolled up to the elbow. And then I felt the hand in my hair. I looked back up to connect with the midnight blue eyes, which were wide with shock and realization, and framed by dark blue hair…and that's when it dawned on me…my pillow was actually an arm that belongs to the owner of the midnight blue eyes and dark blue hair…Kouji. That was also the exact moment that Kouichies incessant laughing made its presence known to my foggy, sleep-ridden mind. Damn him.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Kouji!" I exclaimed jumping back from his arm and scurrying away from him to the furthest edge of the leaf bed, blushing fiercely.

"It's okay Zoe, you aren't completely at fault, I probably moved too." He tried to reason, a slight blush marring his cheeks. At that moment I was reminded of his hand skimming my arm and neck last night and tangling into my hair, to which, my blush heated up some more.

"Um, yeah." I mumbled embarrassedly. Kouichie at this point was still laughing, but now he was rolling all over the ground. Kouji glanced over at his brother in annoyance, then looked back at me and mumbled an apology, which I returned.

Eventually Kouichie got over his laughing fit, and Kouji and I got over our awkward embarrassment and joined him at the breakfast fire where meat apples were already cooking. As we ate, we made plans to head towards Breezy Village which was a day's hike by foot, or a couple hours digivolved to KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon, to which we agreed was the better idea. As soon as we finished breakfast and cleaned up camp, the twins beast spirit evolved, and Kouichie went on ahead to scout out the area, since I was riding on KendoGarurumon, making it harder for him if a fight were to break out.

"So, I noticed you never woke me for my shift last night. Not too happy about it either."

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind and lost track of time." I apologized with a slight blush.

"Oh? Like what?" my grip on his armor tightened.

"A lot of things, mostly, if the others are here and if they're safe, and how were going to get home, and stuff like that." I offered vaguely.

"If they are here, they'll be fine." He stated in confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked curiously.

"Because Takuya will be with them, and despite his immaturity and goggle-headed, short tempered, fiery personality, he's a good leader and he won't let anything happen to them if he can help it." He admitted.

"But if you tell him I said any of that, I will never forgive you." He joked.

"You're right, Takuya won't let anything happen to them."

"And I won't let anything happen to you, this I promise you." He swore, a very serious tone in his voice.

"I know, you've never let anything happen to me before, and I know now isn't any different." She whispered.

"If anything, I'm more invested to protecting you now than before." He mumbled under his breath, obviously not meant for me to hear, though I did, but I said nothing.

We spent the next hour in comfortable silence, Kouji running in his beast spirit with me on his back, while I absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck and upper back armor, lost in thought. Or I was until I heard him growl low in his throat. Shocked out of my stupor, I immediately stopped rubbing him.

"If you keep doing that, we may not make it to Breezy Village today." He growled in a deep, husky voice. I blushed brightly at his insinuation, and mumbled a quiet apology.

"Don't be, it's not like it felt bad, just, distracting. And inappropriate for our current situation."

If I didn't know him like I do, I would have thought he sounded cold and unemotional. As it is, I know him well enough to know he was simply trying to regain control of his emotions. Being the close friends that we are, it isn't unusual for us to sit close together while watching movies or just hanging out. This of course occasionally leads to a mild form of cuddling, and neither of us are strangers to caressing the other's neck, shoulders, arms or back, knees and stomachs on occasion as well.

"How close are we to the Breezy Village?" I asked, leaning against his neck to put my face near his. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at me.

"Pretty close, I can smell JagerLowemon stronger now, so either he stopped just before the village, or he's in the village waiting for us." I hummed my delight at being so close to my spirits, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear.

We continued the rest of the way in silence, save for the few times I hummed one of the songs I learned in Italy and taught to Kouji. Eventually he slowed his pace, and came to a complete stop. He nudged my arm with his nuzzle and I kissed his cheek before climbing off of his back. He promptly de-digivolved.

"He's waiting for us just past those trees on the outskirts of the village." I nodded and turned to walk before he grabbed my arm and turned me back around.

"Yes?" I implored impatiently, excited to see the patrons of Breezy Village and get my spirits.

"There's something else you need to know….I couldn't…hear, anyone in the village when we got here." Kouji said slowly, looking me in the eyes as he spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked cautiously.

"I couldn't hear any of the normal 'hustle and bustle' so to speak of a village, you know, digimon going about their normal daily routine and such. It was quiet, and the air was still, as if no one was there. I know you want to see the Floramon and Mushroommon, but I need you to be prepared to not find anyone in this village." he said softly, in a concerned manner.

"Ok." I spoke softly, swallowing the beginnings of a lump in my throat.

Upon entering the village, I understood what Kouji meant when he said he couldn't hear anyone in the village. I noticed the total lack of Floramon and Mushroommon in the streets instantly, and it didn't settle well with my gut instincts. I frowned worriedly, what could have possibly happened to make them hide or leave the village?

"Odd." I mumbled confused and worried.

"It is, isn't it?" Kouji asked me quietly, grasping my hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

"There aren't any Floramon or Mushroommon out in the village streets, and it's quiet, way too quiet, to be the happy little village I remember it to be. Even when JP, Bokomon, Neemon and I were here the last time, and the Woodmon terrorized them, they were still out and about" The twins exchanged worried glances.

"Perhaps they're just busy at the moment Zoe, I'm sure it can't be anything terrible." Kouichie said reassuringly. I continued to look around, searching for any signs of the digimon, when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I turned to see a Floramon motioning us towards where she stood in the doorway of the main hut we stayed in the last time. I motioned the twins to follow me, and we quickly followed the Floramon into the hut, where the other Floramon and Mushroommon were waiting.

"Floramon, Mushroommon! What's going on? Why is everyone inside?" I asked as soon as we got in the room.

"Zoe," the leader of the Floramon addressed me, "We are so glad you have returned! The Digital World needs your help!"

"What's wrong?" Kouichie asked.

"The 7 Demon Lords are back, and they're trying to take over the Digital World, and even worse than that, one of their henchmen has been terrorizing our village, looking for the Wind Spirits" one of the Mushroommon exclaimed.

"Who are the 7 Demon Lords?"

"My spirits are here?" Kouji and I asked simultaneously.

"Yes of course they are! The Celestial Angels left both of your spirits under our protection!" One of the Floramon chirped, but was shushed by the leader.

"hush now, we shouldn't speak of the spirits so callously, _They_ may be watching."

"Who are the Demon Lords?" Kouji demanded.

"The Demon Lords are ruthless, evil digimon hell-bent on taking over the Digital World and destroying the Legendary Warriors, Celestial Angels and the Human World." A mushroommon gravely answered.

"There are 7 Demon Lords, and you've defeated one already, Lucemon, the Demon Lord of Pride."

We were shocked to silence. It took the power of all 10 Legendary Warriors combined as Susanoomon to defeat Lucemon, and even then we struggled greatly. If one of the Demon Lords is that strong, then how can we ever hope to defeat all 7 of them?

"Who are the others?" Kouichie asked.

"You already know about Lucemon, but there's also Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy. Belphemon of Sloth, Barbamon of Greed, Beezlemon of Gluttony, Lillithmon of Lust, and their leader, Daemon of Wrath. They are all very powerful and dangerous to come by, and they shouldn't be taken lightly." The Floramon told us.

"It's a good thing we already found the spirits of Light and Darkness then." Kouichie mumbled. Kouji and I nodded.

"You said a digimon was terrorizing your village, who is it?" I asked the digimon.

"IceDevimon." They spoke gravely.

"He wants your spirits Zoe, but we refused to give them to him."

"Yeah, he can't have your spirits Zoe, because they belong to you, and we know that you and your friends will defeat the evil again and save our world like you did before!" A chorus of 'Yeahs' and other various affirmative notions and cheers broke out amongst the present digimon, all of them supporting us and our past and future endeavors against evil digimon. The twins exchanged looks of awe and disbelief as I smiled serenely at the unwavering loyalty, trust and belief that these small digimon hold for us

"Thank you, all of you, so much, for your loyalty and belief in the others and myself. You're support really does mean a lot to all of us, much more than you will ever know." I meant every word I said, their support does mean a lot to all of us. All of the digimon smiled at us with hope and gratitude in their eyes. I turned to the twins.

"We need to stop IceDevimon, we can't just let him terrorize this village." I pleaded with them.

"Of course we will, but first we need to find your spirits. Our weapons may have been successful against Cerberumon, but they won't be enough to stop IceDevimon, and Kouichie's spirits and mine and only do so much against him, remember the last time we fought him?" Kouji placated me. I nodded my consent.

"Do any of you know where Zoe's spirits are hidden?" Kouichie asked the group. One Floramon raised her hand in response.

"I do, I know where the spirits are located, Ophanimon entrusted me alone with their location." She stated proudly.

"Molto Bene! Can you please lead us to them?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course! If you don't mind, we should leave now before IceDevimon comes back." The three of us nodded our consent and, along with a group of three mushroommon and another Floramon, followed the first Floramon out of the safety of the hut, and into the surrounding forest.

We trekked back through the forest for a half hour at least, heading towards the location of the Fire Terminal actually, and ironically enough, we ran right into Takuya, Tommy, and JP. All three guys were successful in obtaining their spirits, deciding it would be better to get JP's spirit before coming to Breezy Village just in case we were headed here as well.

The guys had changed a lot in the past 6 years or so. Takuya is about 5' 10", brown messy hair, with an athletic build akin to a soccer player, and wearing stressed blue Jeans, a red V-neck t-shirt, black leather jacket, his famous goggles, a pair of fingerless gloves, and black combat boots on his feet. JP is the tallest at 6' 3", short reddish brown hair, and a bigger build, wearing dark wash jeans, yellow V-neck t-shirt, blue unbuttoned short-sleeve shirt, jean jacket, a messenger bag, and headphones around his neck. Last but not least is Tommy, a surprising 6' 1" for his age of 14, light brown shaggy hair, and a tall lanky soccer's physique. He's wearing tan cargo Shorts, green suspenders hanging from waistband, white shirt with elbow-length sleeves, orange open-zipper vest, green sweatbands on wrists, baseball cap sideways, and a pair of high tops.

We updated each other with our current predicaments, including our new weapons, how the spirits had been obtained and how we arrived in this world without a way to leave. We shared what information we each had on the current condition of the Digital World, what with the Demon Lords and all of that.

While we continued to chat and catch up, we finally came across a stone archway in the side of a cliff face, the entrance to a tomb, with a staircase leading down into an underground cavern. The walls of the tomb had ancient characters and symbols carved into the walls, and as I brushed my hand against them, the second Floramon to join us noticed my ministrations.

"Would you like to know what they mean?" He asked me, to which I nodded enthusiastically.

"We have an ancient legend in our village that tells of this tomb that was made by AncientKazemon, the protector of our village. It also tells of a story wherein AncientKazemon fell in love with another warrior, but the two were unable to be together because of their responsibilities to the Digital World and in the events of the human type-beast type war and the defeat of Lucemon. Thus, this crypt was made so that the two warriors could meet together in secret, and eventually in spirit long after they died. Legend states that once a year, when all three digital moons have reached the full moon phase, the two spirits would meet in this crypt and bask in their love for each other under the soft glow of the moons. Their love was so pure, that it glowed brighter than all three moons and the stars combined. It was so bright and so pure, that the symbols and figures on the walls would glow with an ethereal indigo light, which would light the way to a secret chamber hidden deep inside the tomb that could only be seen by AncientKazemon and her lover or their descendants."

"Wow…is this really true?" I asked in awe, completely enraptured by my spirit's legend.

"It's as true as legend passed by mouth from elder to elder of our village can be. Our village was gifted the task of protecting AncientKazemon's tomb until the day that she and her beloved could physically return, not just in spirit. We believe, that when AncientKazemon and her lover or their descendants return to the crypt, and find that hidden chamber, they will acquire a gift of power so great, that no evil can withstand, and an eternal peace will befall the Digital World which will allow AncientKazemon and her beloved to bask in their love for all eternity."

"That's amazing, do you really think they've hidden a power that can truly purge all evil from this world?" JP genuinely asked.

"I do believe AncientKazemon has hidden a power that great all this time, because she knew it would be needed someday."

"But if they had this great power back then, why didn't they use it when Lucemon first rose to power to prevent everything else from ever happening." Tommy asked.

"Because the world wasn't ready, the greatest evil hadn't shown its face, and AncientKazemon and her beloved were not strong enough to use it. They need us, their descendants, to be able to use the secret power they've kept hidden for so long, otherwise, it will become useless, because they do not have a physical existence for which they can meet." I surmised.

I could tell the exact moment understanding and realization dawned on Kouji's face, because it went through a series of drastic changes in facial expressions, from confusion to the 'aha' lightbulb moment, to shocked bewilderment, from repressed fury, to soul-wrenching grief, and finally ended at surrendered hopelessness before he schooled his face into his typical sarcastic smirk, that was weighted down by utter grief. Kouichie too had a look of remorseful empathy behind his usual smile. Takuya was clueless as usual, JP looked uncomfortable, and Tommy was naively ignorant.

"So basically," Kouji started in a harsh sarcastic tone, "Zoe gets to play host for her spirit's wayward tragic love tryst. And not only Zoe, but one of us lucky guys, gets to play the Romeo to her Juliet, and all of this, just for a so-called legendary power that may or may not exist, that should be able to defeat any and all evil, but even that is a big if because again, we don't even know if it exists, so the whole thing could be widely made up." He finished in a tone that was incredibly harsh, even for him.

"Kouji," I whispered, placing my hand on his upper arm, trying to calm him down. "Just because we don't know if it exists, doesn't mean we shouldn't try. What if it does exist, and it can do what the legend claims, and can purge this world of all evil. We need to at least try."

"Yeah, and what if it doesn't, what then? You and whoever else was casted as the tragic lovers are led on a wild goose chase through a giant underground maze, and we waste time looking for a non-existent power when we should put our efforts towards defeating the Demon Lords. And you could get hurt Zoe, not physically, but emotionally. And I don't want that to happen to you, not now, not ever." By the time he finished, his speech had tapered off into a soft soothing quality that made my heart jolt, then jump into my throat, while my stomach that was full of butterflies, rose into my chest. I smiled softly and serenely at him.

"It's a risk I have to take Kouji, you know that. We all take risks every day to defeat the evil and save both the Digital World and our world, and this is no different." I told him softly, rubbing circles on his arm with my thumb.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." He murmured.

"I know."

"Were there any clues left behind as to who the other warrior was?" Takuya asked the Floramon.

"Oh yes, plenty, both in the legend and this tomb, it's just a matter of you finding them." It smiled knowingly at us, taking a particularly long look at Kouji and me.

"Well that should be easy enough! Come on guys, I'm sure we can figure this out if we think it through!" Takuya continued in his upbeat leader voice, Tommy and JP chiming in behind him. Kouichie looked at Kouji and me with concern, then smiled knowingly at us, which really irked us both.

"This is great and all…but I still need to get my spirits." I reminded everyone, to which Takuya, JP and Tommy froze in their ridiculous positions of excitement, then fell over before they quickly regained themselves and their composure.

"Right! To the spirits!" Takuya continued. The twins and I just stared in amusement, as Tommy and JP followed him with blind faith, just like the good old times.

"Excuse me, Floramon, where are my spirits located?" I asked the one who had led us thus far already.

"At the end of the hall is a shrine to AncientKazemon, it contains two pedestals, one for both her human and beast spirit. The spirits however, are protected by a special dome that prevents imposters from claiming the spirits, so you will have to find a way to lower the dome first if you want the spirits."

"The room also holds a secret to finding the warrior that AncientKazemon loved!" one of the Mushroommon spoke up.

"Unfortunately, only the bearer of the spirits of wind and the Floramon entrusted with the location of the spirits may enter the chamber, everyone else must stay out here." Another Mushroommon told the group.

"Oh. Only I can go in?" I asked uneasily. The others looked concerned with the situation, especially Kouji, who was frowning and his brow was knitted with worry.

"Afraid so, but I'll be with you the whole time." Floramon smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled back without my trepidation.

"Alright, let's get going then, I need my spirits so we can defeat IceDevimon and save your village." I smiled at the others, lightly squeezed Kouji's arm in reassurance and followed Floramon down the hallway to the chamber holding my spirits.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap from Chapter 2**_

 _"At the end of the hall is a shrine to AncientKazemon, it contains two pedestals, one for both her human and beast spirit. The spirits however, are protected by a special dome that prevents imposters from claiming the spirits, so you will have to find a way to lower the dome first if you want the spirits."_

 _"The room also holds a secret to finding the warrior that AncientKazemon loved!" one of the Mushroommon spoke up._

 _"Unfortunately, only the bearer of the spirits of wind and the Floramon entrusted with the location of the spirits may enter the chamber, everyone else must stay out here." Another Mushroommon told the group._

 _"Oh. Only I can go in?" I asked uneasily. The others looked concerned with the situation, especially Kouji, who was frowning and his brow was knitted with worry._

 _"Afraid so, but I'll be with you the whole time." Floramon smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled back without my trepidation._

 _"Alright, let's get going then, I need my spirits so we can defeat IceDevimon and save your village." I smiled at the others, lightly squeezed Kouji's arm in reassurance and followed Floramon down the hallway to the chamber holding my spirits._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

 **CHAPTER 3**

When we finally got to the chamber, I slowly pushed the door open, and peaked inside, before pushing it open further and following Floramon inside. The room was, for lack of a better word, ginormous, and the ceiling extended several floors high. The ground was a solid layer of marble in various shades of purple, indigo, violet and pink, with a shade or two of navy blue and light blue here and there. The walls were covered more of the ancient symbols and characters that the rest of the crypt had. The high vaulted ceiling was actually a large mosaic of an open grassy field on a windy day, with a bright blue sky dotted with a couple clouds, and all ten Ancient Legendary Warriors stood, or flew over, the plain. It was beautiful and magnificent to look at, the artist must have spent many, many hours crafting it. Lastly, in middle of the room, was a semi-circle of 10 thrones, each one had a different elemental kanji inscribed on the head of each. In order it went; Lightning, Wood, Water, Fire, Wind, Light, Darkness, Metal, Rock, Ice. The thrones of Wind and Light were centered in the middle, with the others to their sides, and it almost appeared as if the two middle thrones were placed closer together than any of the others. In front of the two middle thrones, stood two decorated pedestals, each holding a purple ball of light, and on the wall directly behind the two pedestals, Kazemon and Zephyrmon were painted in positions of mid-flight. Lastly, just as the Mushroommon had said, a dome was placed over the two pedestals and 10 thrones.

I hadn't the slightest clue as to how to lower the dome. At first I thought I should do it the same way Kouji and Kouichie did, but then I figured with this being the Digital World, the golden rule of thumb is always, "no two things are ever done the same." I quickly threw that idea out the window knowing it wouldn't work. Next, I walked around the room, touching the symbols and characters, wishing, hoping, I could read something and I could, at the very least, find a clue to my problem and solution or even to who was AncientKazemon's beloved. As I got closer to the thrones, I realized only 8 of the thrones were trapped in the domed barrier, and the thrones of Light and Wind were left out. Curiosity took a hold of me, and I decided to walk closer to them, check them out, and see if there was any information of value on them. I patted all over both thrones and found nothing of value, no secret compartments, no levers or buttons, nothing. Frustrated and confused, I plopped down onto the Wind throne and promptly felt a whoosh of wind coming towards my face, and try as I might, I could not move.

The wind wrapped around me so quickly and powerfully, I had to close my eyes. When it eventually died down, I slowly opened my eyes to see what had happened. To my utter surprise, the dome was gone and so were the spirits, in fact, so was Floramon. All of a sudden, the doors opened and AncientKazemon walked into the room, at first, I thought she was actually there, but then I realized, I was looking at a memory, an event from the past.

AncientKazemon walked into the room looking forlorn and tired. She sighed as she set her rapier against the wall and removed her helmet from her head. Waves of purple hair tumbled down her back as she set the helmet on the floor and proceeded to remove the heavy armor from her arms and shoulders. As she did that, the butterfly wings that Kazemon is well known for, popped out and flapped a couple times to stretch from their cramped position under the armor. AncientKazemon finally turned around to face the thrones and Zoe could see that a mask covered her mouth just like Zephyrmon's. The Ancient digimon slowly peeled the mask down to lay at the base of her neck and Zoe could see the remorseful frown that graced Kazemon's lips. The digimon began pacing back and forth across the room, playing with the wind in her hands, making small cyclones and whatnot. Eventually she stopped in the middle of the room by the 2 pedestals, and dropped to the ground like a puppet with no master.

She stared miserably at the two podiums and sighed with despair.

"My time on this physical plain is almost extinct, and his I fear is nearly there. If we could spend just one moment together, alone in solitude, oh what I would give for that moment." She sighed quietly, then looked up where Zoe sat.

"We would have been great. All ten of us. But then that traitor attacked AncientMermaimon, and AncientGreymon didn't take much too kindly to that. And thus, the second war began." She turned her head to look at the throne of lightning.

"AncientBeetlemon was the first to go after we defeated that traitor. He was a good friend of mine, and I mourned his loss. I may not have appreciated his advances, but at least he was always there for me." A tear fell down her cheek.

"AncientMegatheriummon was next followed closely by his close friend AncientVolcanomon. Neither of their brothers took the loss well, and what followed could only be described as despaired chaos. AncientMegatheriummon was a very dear and close friend of mine, I despaired to see him go, but he's happier now than he was suffering." More tears slid down her cheeks.

"AncientTroiamon was the next to leave us, though his departure wasn't nearly as remorseful. Out of the ten of us, he was the most excluded and will be missed the least." Zoe couldn't believe how callous her spirit was about the loss of a fellow warrior.

"Alas, the day came when AncientWisetmon came to pass, though he passed in tender happiness. He would, of course, be joining his brother in the only afterlife us legendary warriors will ever know. I regretted his passing if only because he was my greatest advisor both in life and in battle." A small tearful smile graced her face.

"It was several months before we lost anyone else, which was good, but at the same time it was the only person who could break what was left of AncientGreymon's grasp on reality. AncientMermaimon passed a mere two years after her and Greymon exchanged vows of eternal love, 3 years after the defeat of the traitor. It was a beautiful ceremony, lots of dancing, and joyous laughter. The ceremony took place a week before AncientBeetlemon left us, and I'd like to say that moment was the peak of our happiness as the Legendary Warriors. I spent all night, dancing under the light of all 3 full moons dancing with my beloved. It was one of the few times I had seen him without so much armor, in fact, both of us were dressed down to our human spirits, choosing instead to enjoy the night as simple beings in love rather than the all-powerful fated Legendary Warriors." A smile full of utter joy, love and fondness took over her face and her eyes were swimming in happy memories.

"But like I said, Mermaimon's death took Greymon to the edge of insanity. He had already lost his brother, to lose the love of his life, it was inhumane. He wallowed in despair and agony for months before AncientSpinxmon and AncientGarurumon pulled him back." A sad smile replaced her previous joyful expression.

"They reminded him he was our leader, and even though we'd lost 6 already, there were still four of us left, and we needed all of the support we could get in the coming months. It seemed to snap him out of his trance for the time being. He threw himself into everything he did, and helped us with the rebuilding of the Digital World to the fullest extent. With only four of us left, we knew our time was limited. So we decided to recruit new world leaders, thus the Celestial Angels came to exist."

"We entrusted our spirits and well-being with the three of them, Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon. Between the four of us, we split up the ten spirits to the three of them. Cherubimon would possess Metal, Rock, Wood, Water, and Darkness. Ophanimon would keep Fire, Ice and Lightning. And Seraphimon would protect Wind and Light. I never understood why Greymon would willingly separate his spirit from Mermaimon's, that is, until he explained it to me."

"AncientSpinxmon and AncientGarurumon were out spending time together as brothers typically do, and Greymon and I were left alone in our home, Palazzo degli Antichi, when translated means Palace of the Ancients, and I finally asked him why he didn't demand to stay with Mermaimon in spirit. He smiled sadly, rested his head upon my lap and softly spoke these words to me:

"When you have a love as strong as ours, nothing, not time or space or life or death, not war or peace or freedom or captivity, nor here or there or physically or spiritually, nothing can falter or tear or block or hurt or shatter or shake or crush or break the bond we hold as lovers. For when you love someone with all of your existence and all of your heart, and all of your being, it doesn't not matter where or when or why or what or how, you will always find each other. A billion years could pass in my spirit form and I would still love her as much as I did when I exchanged my vows as when she died in my arms. You ask why I didn't fight to have our spirits protected by the same celestial, the answer is because I know our love to be strong enough to pass the test of time, to not be altered or to not be broken by anything that is thrown at us. So even if I face her on the battlefield someday, I know our love to be true, that it will still outshine whatever force evil may throw our way. I love her, its plain and simple, and nothing or no one or no time or no way will change that."

"Later that day, Garurumon and sphinxmon returned to Palazzo degli Antichi to find me kneeling on the ground sobbing, as Greymon's human and beast spirits lay haphazardly on the ground beside me. Greymon finally answered my question because he knew his time was up, and he knew exactly what I needed to hear before My Love and I passed as well, he was a true friend who couldn't be so easily replaced. It was on that day that I began the final preparations for this chamber." More tears trailed her face, her lips in a firm line.

"I had this tomb made years ago, long before the war between human and beast type digimon, long before the traitor attacked, long before I even reached Ancient form, in fact, I was still a little Zephyrmon when I began my plans for this crypt."

"I was young, and naïve, and desperately in love with one of the other warriors, but at the time, he did not know. He was like any other male, more focused on getting stronger and fighting than my feminine willies. Calmaramon actually suggested the idea of the crypt to me, she was going through a similar problem with BurningGreymon at the time, and offered to help me with my endeavor. I jumped at the idea, what was more romantic than an underground crypt filled with a magical maze that had symbols and characters on the walls that lit up in the presence of my Love and I and led us to a secret chamber deep within the maze? And the fact that it could only happen once a year on the night that all three Digital Moons were in the Full moon phase? I was enraptured by the idea, and quickly worked to make it reality."

"Ranamon and I worked for days on end, at one point we even requested the help of Gigasmon, Petaldramon, Korikakumon and MetalKabuterimon to make the maze. It worked out well too, all four of them started at different locations on the continent of light, and they never once met up with each other, though they did eventually intersect paths. The secret chamber however, was the hardest part, and finding a secret path to it was just as difficult. Eventually I gave up and asked Mercurymon, who had recently digivolved to AncientWisetmon to help me with the schematics."

"After I received the necessary materials needed for the magic glowing symbols and to make secret paths and chamber, I went about finishing the project myself, though every now and then I would accept help from Ranamon, especially when she suggested an underground river and cavern near the ocean border. It was a good idea after all."

"The project as a whole took me about 30 years to finish, and in that time, My Love and Greymon and Ranamon and the others had all digivolved to Ancient, but I was still stuck at Zephyrmon. I couldn't even get to my SilphyAngewomon level. Because of this estrangement, I kept to myself and stayed in my tomb, for another 20 years, carving more and more symbols every day until the walls of the maze and crypt were lined from floor to ceiling in symbols and characters. Mermaimon would visit me in my river on occasion, sometimes bringing Megathariummon with her. I endeared their visits greatly, as they were my two greatest companions since I hatched from my egg."

"One day, however, I received a surprising visit. I was working on the entrance to my tomb, Floramon and Mushroommon stood around me, when a small child angel digimon with wings landed beside me. HE told me his name was Lucemon, and that he was sent to help us in our future endeavors. He told me of a great war that would erupt in the near future between beast and human types, and that if we were not cautious, we would be the cause of it. He then told me that despite my good intentions, my project I had been so focused on for years was a lost cause, a waste of time, for the man I loved could never be with me, neither in this life nor the next one."

"At first I was enraged, who was this child to tell me I could never be with the one I loved? And to insinuate that the Legendary Warriors would be the cause for a war founded on inequality? It was all utter bullocks to me. After telling that child exactly where he could put his disgusting dreams of racist war and his notions against my Beloved, and that so long as I still stood and drew breath, I would never let those I love suffer or die at the hands of meager hatred or war. So of course I went straight to AncientWisetmon, surely he could tell me if the words this child spewed were true or not."

"In all of my time alone in my caves, I had not noticed a change in myself, so focused on completing my sanctuary I had not noticed the fruits of labor had indeed paid off, but not in the way I would have thought. After spending so much time persevering in the name of love, I eventually digivolved to SilphyAngewomon without knowing. And to top it all off, when I had told the child digimon exactly what I thought of his notions, I apparently, had digivolved to Ancient, finally becoming AncientKazemon. So upon arrival at Palazzo degli Antichi, I was pleasantly surprised to be greeted with cheers of joy and love from my most trusted companions. Wisetmon was only too willing to talk to me in private."

"I explained the situation and my concerns to him, and he regretfully told me of the very real possibility of a war breaking out due to hatred between human and beast types. I was saddened by this and resentful that the stranger digimon was correct in his foretelling. I then asked him about my loveless notions. He smiled warmly at me and told me not all hope was lost, that I did in fact have a chance, just not in a traditional way. He asked if my tomb was complete, for I would need it on the upcoming triple full moon."

"I was ecstatic of course, to hear this, for I had been waiting for this moment for almost 5 decades. I quickly went to Mermaimon to get her opinion of the matter and she suggested I try talking to my beloved now that he had matured, to which I did."

"My beloved and I spent hours in the gardens of Palazzo degli Antichi, talking endlessly about anything and everything. He even caressed my cheek a time or two and I was enraptured. In complete and total bliss. We spent several days like that together, just talking and spending time together, gazing into each other's eyes. Finally, the day before the triple full moon, I invited him to the tomb I had been prepping for his arrival for half a century now. He of course accepted the invitation. Finally, my dream could come true."

"On the night of the triple full moon, it was everything I had dreamt of and more. He returned my affections for him in full bravado and apologized for him taking 50 years to discover his feelings. We spent the whole night and many more to follow together. A decade had passed since our first triple full moon together when tragedy stroked."

"The war broke out faster than any I had ever witnessed. There was much bloodshed on either side and many were lost. We worked for years trying to tame the hatred and end the fight. We were criticized for not joining our rightful sides, and eventually we had no choice but to join the bloodshed. We thought that if we showed support and then tried to talk them down, it would end the war, but we were wrong."

"The war lasted almost half a century, and in those 50 years, My Beloved and I could only be together for 50 of those days. The years were long and hard, filled with pain and suffering. I had almost given up hope of ending the war, when that child angel digimon reappeared."

"His name was Lucemon, but he told us to call him the savior, for he said, he will be the savior of the Digital World. And at the time, we believed him, because all we wanted was to end the madness of the war. Somehow, he was successful where we were not. And so for many decades after that, we lived in peace again. And then the Traitor attacked."

"He said we had too much power, and he was going to end that. The following moments were a blur to me. I remember seeing him shoot a ball of light at Mermaimon and a ball of darkness at myself, too stunned to move, it consumed us both. And then the two balls of light and darkness gravitated towards each other. We thought we were in pain before, as soon as the two spheres merged, we learned the true meaning of pain and fear. Somehow, I don't recall how, we were released, and a feral Greymon and my Beloved were laying into Lucemon."

"The following days, weeks, months, years were spent actively fighting Lucemon and his escalated power. After 31 years, we finally and successfully defeated him, and order returned to the world. But as most things do, our triumph came with a cost. And this time, we would pay dearly."

"In order to defeat Lucemon, we had to combine ourselves together to form the highest level of digivolution imaginable, we became, Susanoomon. With this upgrade we were able to defeat Lucemon, however, the amount of energy it took and dependence on others to sustain a life form, took a toll on us once we separated. Apparently, combining 10 life forms into 1 and then splitting it after years of co-dependency, into 10 separate life forms again, takes a large toll on the body, and weakens its sustainability and life expectancy immensely."

"And thus we've come full circle, for a mere year after Lucemon's defeat, Greymon and Mermaimon exchanged vows and then a week later AncientBeetlemon died. And then everyone died, one after another, painful loss after painful loss, tear after tear, until all who were left were myself, AncientSphinxmon and AncientGarurumon"

"So as we entered the final months of our existence, I had this chamber made to remind all those who come after us, of the great trials and tribulations and feats we had overcome to become the Legendary Warriors, to become the saviors of the world, and to become the salvation that others so desperately longed for. We were kings and queens in our own rights, leaders to the lost and the forgotten, we fought for peace and freedom when no one else could, and purged the world of the greatest evil it has known to date."

"Alas, the last fortune I ever received from Wisetmon told me to prepare the future for a force of evil so great and so strong, that we may not be able to defeat alone. He told me Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Kindness, Knowledge, Hope, Light, and Destiny held the key to defeating the 7 sins of evil, and to hide those keys wisely. Those were the last words he spoke to me before his death."

"So I did as he told me to, but not alone. Garurumon, Sphinxmon and myself, forged what would be known as the Crests, which would react to the qualities of the 10 keys: Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Kindness, Hope, Light, and Destiny (may be switched to Loyalty). After the Crests were forged, my Beloved and I took them and used our last triple full moon together, to hide the Crests in our hidden chamber. We hope that one day, our descendants, or even ourselves, will find the Crests and use them to awaken our Ancient Spirits to a level of power that will be magnified at least tenfold by the power of the Crests, to defeat this looming great evil."

"A week later, Sphinxmon died in the arms of his brother, my Beloved, and we spent hours, possibly days weeping over the loss. Garurumon's light dimmed exponentially after that day, and I couldn't blame him if I tried. We've spent most of what time we have left in each other's arms, but it just doesn't feel right with the death of our friends looming over our hearts. Even so, there was one thing we requested of Seraphimon and the others before our end. We requested to exchange vows in the presence of the other spirits, and that when we went as well, that our spirits would be placed within a day's travel of each other, so that our descendants would never be too far away."

"Per our request, all 8 of our friends rejoined us in their human spirit form, and witnessed as Garurumon and I, my Beloved and I, exchanged vows of everlasting love for all of the Digital World to hear. Greymon, then Agunimon, came to us after and embraced us tightly, congratulating our ceremony and praising our love. He told us he always knew, of our secret love and our trysts and meetings. He told us that he had always approved as well and had rooted for us in the background. His words brought tears to my eyes, and I enveloped him in desperate hug as I sobbed all over his armor. He was always a brother to me, and this moment proved it. Even Garurumon hugged him meaningfully with a few tears."

"We had another tearful reunion with Lowemon and Ranamon, they being our siblings by birth, twins nonetheless didn't make it any easier. They told us how long they've waited for this day, and that they can't wait to celebrate with us in the afterlife and in the next life of our descendants. We hugged and cried for what felt like days but was an hour or two at most."

"At the end of the ceremony, our friends left us again, this time with a promise to see us again soon. Garurumon and I decided to live in our human spirit forms for many weeks after that day, prolonging our death by as long as possible, but we could both feel it coming. We could only run away from destiny for so long."

"Part of a gift for our vow exchange from the celestials, and so they could complete our other demand, was the installment of a temple a day's ride from my tomb. This temple would hold not only the Spirits of Light, but Darkness as well. I was happy for my Beloved, for he would be close to his brother in death as well. Their gift made me think, and that is when I made the final plans for my spirit chamber."

"I wanted to be close to all of my loved ones in life and death, so I used my spirit chamber to do just that. I had a mural made on the ceiling of the chamber that displayed all 10 of us so that we would forever be together. Then, I had thrones constructed with each of their elemental Kanji's on the headpiece so that we could forever sit together and rule together. Then I had my pedestals made and paintings of my human and beast spirit behind them. And after putting more symbols and characters on the walls, my chamber was completed. The only thing left to do, was to die and move on."

"Lobomon and I both knew our time was coming to an end, and yet, we did not want to despair each other with our final moments of life. So we separated after one last joyous night together, then headed off for our own resting place, his temple, my tomb. It was there that we digivolved to Ancient form and planned to spend our last few moments of life."

"And so now we have once again come full circle, and here I am, staring at the thrones of my dear ones, wishing they were with me now, talking out loud to myself, briefly explaining what has brought me to this point. I don't know if anyone will ever know our story, not the one that authors will write, about our sacrifices and courageous acts in battle, or how we defeated Lucemon, but the stories that made us normal, how Ranamon and I pined for requited love, how I spent 50 years creating a tomb that would be an escape for my Beloved and I, and how that tomb would unknowingly hold the keys to the future defeat of the greatest evil to ever exist. How Kumamon and Grumblemon played pranks on their brothers, Mercurymon and Agunimon. How Beetlemon pined after my affection but never received and still stayed loyal to me. How Arbormon always found the best Christmas tree, even though we secretly knew he grew it from scratch himself each year and gave it a little oomph to make it look better, but feigned ignorance anyways. How Lobomon and Lowemon are twins, yet act the opposite of their elements. These are the stories worth telling, because they prove that anyone can be a hero, anyone can make a difference, as long as they have something worth fighting for. Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Kindness, Hope, Light, Destiny. These Crests are the answer to everything.

And my Beloved, my Lover, my Husband, my Best Friend and Partner in life, Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowulfmon, MagnaGarurumon, AncientGarurumon. He is my everything, and I look forward to the day that I see him again. Him, and the other 9 warriors as well."

"So for now, I wait, wait for death to claim me, I have no regrets, my heart is filled with love, and I patiently await rejoining my friends, my family, and my loved ones, in the afterlife."

"My Descendant, I know you're watching, please know, that you have to find my Beloved before the next triple full moon to find my hidden chamber, inside you will find the keys to the defeat of the next great evil. I anxiously await the moment we meet. But for now…my time…is…up. Fare…well…mi Amor…I'll….see...You…Again...Soon." And with that, AncientKazemon's body dissipated into the air, like a trail of lights and glitter floating upwards, and all that she left behind, were two orbs of purple light, which immediately gravitated towards their designated pedestals. Upon reaching their destination, a dome of purple light and wind rose up to protect the resting place of the wind spirits.

All of a sudden, I was hit by the immensely strong winds once more, again I closed my eyes and brought up my arms in defense. Just as suddenly as it started, it ended, and I slowly opened my eyes. Laying on the ground at the other side of the chamber was Floramon. Instincts kicked in, and without thinking, I ran straight to her, going through the dome to get to Floramon. I shook her carefully and she woke up with ease.

"The dome!" She gasped, looking behind me.

I turned to see the dome lowering itself to the ground. Seeing nothing bad happening, I walked towards the pedestals and looked at both spirits.

"Hello Old friends, I've missed you for quite some time now. And despite wanting to catch up, we have some work to do. The Demon Lords are on the rise, and it's our job to vanquish them. Think you're up for it?" I asked them this, though I knew their answer would be yes. At that exact moment, the spirits flew towards my D-tector and became one with me again.

"Grazie Kazemon, Zephyrmon. AncientKazemon, I will do you well." I said determinedly.

"Come Floramon, we must get back to the others."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap Chapter 3**_

 _I turned to see the dome lowering itself to the ground. Seeing nothing bad happening, I walked towards the pedestals and looked at both spirits._

 _"Hello Old friends, I've missed you for quite some time now. And despite wanting to catch up, we have some work to do. The Demon Lords are on the rise, and it's our job to vanquish them. Think you're up for it?" I asked them this, though I knew their answer would be yes. At that exact moment, the spirits flew towards my D-tector and became one with me again._

 _"Grazie Kazemon, Zephyrmon. AncientKazemon, I will do you well." I said determinedly._

 _"Come Floramon, we must get back to the others."_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

 **CHAPTER 4**

We left the room and walked quickly back to the others waiting for us, but boy was I surprised when I found all of them unconscious on the ground.

"Kouji! Kouichie! Takuya, Tommy, JP!" I yelled, fear making itself known as a lump in my throat.

"Please, you have to wake up, don't leave me, please, don't, leave, me." I cried over Kouji's unconscious body, burrowing my face into his chest, desperately holding his hands in mine. I turned my head to see the others, unmoving, laying on the ground. A wave of complete despair rolled over me, and suddenly, I knew how AncientKazemon felt. And it feels terrible.

As if they heard my desperate prayers, the boys started to move, including Kouji who was under me. He and I sat up at the same time, and I clumsily hit his chin with my head as I shot up to see that he was really moving. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my skull and his chin, I threw my arms around him, hugging him dearly, crying my relief into his shoulder. He eventually softly returned the hug, rubbing soothing circles in my back, his other hand tangled in my hair. I pulled Kouichie into our hug as well, and soon Tommy, Takuya and JP joined us as well. It was a heartfelt moment, but we had work to do, so I grudgingly pulled back. Then I turned and looked everyone in the eyes and said with the most serious voice I've ever used,

"I know what's in the chamber."

Kouji pulled back from me in shock, eyes wide, and hands grasping my arms above my elbows. The others too pulled back in shock at my statement.

"What is it?" JP asked.

"They great power is something called a 'Crest' and there are 10 of them; Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Kindness, Hope, Light, and Destiny. They will apparently allow us to reach Ancient Digivolution, and will increase our power tenfold."

"That's amazing! How do we get to the chamber?" Takuya implored.

"You don't," I sighed, looking carefully at Kouji, "…we…do." I spoke softly and slowly, not sure how he would react to what I told him. For a moment he didn't react at all. Then his eyes got amusingly wide, his breath hitched, and then his brows and eyes furrowed in concentration.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled softly at him, to which he returned with a soft smile of his own, eyes closed serenely.

"I knew it." Kouichie smirked, breaking our peace. Kouji turned to him with an annoyed glare and I rolled my eyes at him. All of a sudden, there was a large explosion from the entrance of the tomb. The ground shook but the ceiling did not cave, thankfully.

"Let's go" Takuya called, standing up and running to the entrance, the others right behind him. Kouji stood up, grasped my hand in his and pulled me along after him.

"Help! The village is under attack by IceDevimon, LadyDevimon and Myotismon!" One of the Floramon yelled.

 _EXECUTE NOW!_

 _SPIRIT EVOLUTION!_

 _FUSION EVOLUTION!_

 _BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!_

KAZEMON

BEOWULFMON

ALDAMON

KORIKAKUMON

METALKABUTERIMON

JAGERLOWEMON

"Alright guys, let's do this! If you finish before the others, help where you can. Go!" Aldamon instructed us.

"LadyDevimon is mine!" I quickly flew towards my opponent and engaged her in battle.

" **HURRICANE WAVE!** "

"Tsk Tsk, you're gonna have to do better if you want to stand a chance against me, dear." She smirked evily at me, which really grated my nerves.

" **BLACK WING** "

I quickly tried to dive out of the way of the oncoming attack, but unfortunately she was able to turn around and get me in the shoulder. I grunted in pain, and rubbed my injured shoulder for a moment before returning my focus to my opponent. We continued to send attacks back and forth, but eventually she was able to greatly overcome me, forcing me to slide evolve to Zephyrmon. As Zephyrmon I stood a better chance, but I still wasn't strong enough to defeat her. That doesn't mean I gave up, no never.

"*yawn* I tire of this tedious fight, perhaps I should find someone else to fight, someone who will be pose a greater threat. Or maybe," She paused, eyes roving around the field, lighting up when she came upon the battle with IceDevimon. She gave an evil grin. "Perhaps, I should just attack a bunch of children when they are too otherwise occupied to defend themselves." She licked her lips in a sultry hungry way. "That warrior of darkness isn't half bad, quite handsome actually, I'm sure my master wouldn't mind if 'taste the goods' before getting rid of them. Or maybe, I can use the polar bear as a pin cushion. I'm taking up sewing you see, and I need something to hold all of my pins and needles. Of course, why do that, when I can just that fatzo of a bug for a punching bag, or better yet, my master can use his armor to sharpen her nazer nail! Oh! She will be so thrilled with me! I can see it now, I'll be master's new favorite and I'll get to play with all of you kiddies whenever I want." She licked her lips again and that was the extent of my self control.

I had been furiously shaking throughout LadyDevimon's entire speech. The things she envisioned for my close friends and family, I was not at all happy about them. How dare she even think of raping Kouichie, or sticking Tommy with sharp objects, or using JP for a punching bag and nail sharpener! GRRrr! I've had enough of this psycho lady's talk. I need to do something and I need to do it now, before things get worse. The guys had just finished their battle against IceDevimon too, and were exhausted, they're in no condition to fight or defend themselves, especially from the likes of LadyDevimon, evil bitch that she is.

"But why wait and cause them pain, when I can just, do it, right, now! AHAHAHAHA!"

" **DARKNESS WAVE!** "

"NO!" I shouted, moving as fast as my wings would allow me to intercept the attack and protect the others. One moment I'm racing against time, the next, I feel the most excruciatingly unbearable pain I've ever felt before in my life.

"AHAHAHA!" LadyDevimon cackled loudly.

"ZOE!" the others all shouted in fear.

I slowly dropped to the ground, my wings unable to support me any longer, my body wracked with waves of excruciating pain, but I refused to give up. I shouldered the pain, shakily stood up on my feet and faced my adversary with a glare.

"You're fight, is with, me, LadyDevimon, not, them."

"How are you still standing?! You should be at death's door right now!" She grit her teeth in anger and annoyance, growling slightly.

"Because I have something you don't have, and that is something worth fighting for. Someone who fights to protect will always prevail over someone who fights to destroy, I promise you that. And so long as I am still standing, and I can still breathe, and I am still capable of fighting, you can damn well be sure that I will continue to oppose you or your master or anyone else who tries to hurt my friends, my home, or this world!" without my notice, I was submerged in a bright light, that felt warm and powerful.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked excitedly. Upon seeing both Kazemon and Zephyrmon in front of me, I grew optimistic and determined to fight and win.

"Let's do this ladies!"

 _EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!_

My fusion spirit had Zephyrmon's legs and black scarf-tail thing, Kazemon's body armor, and arms, but instead of her bulky gloves, she now wore sleek, skintight gloves similar to AngeWomon's. 3 pairs of Zephyrmon's wings sprouted from my back, the top of each wing covered by armor that looked like Kazemon's fairy wings. My hair was long and purple like Kazemon's, but I also had Zephyrmon's blue hair wings sprouting from the sides of my head and pointing back (similar to how a bird holds their wings against their body). Last but not least, a silver helmet just like AngeWomon's came down to cover from my nose to the crown of my head.

 _SILPHYANGEWOMON_ (made this up, I'm not too fond of JetSilphymon)

"Whoa! Do you see her!? Zoe fusion evolved!" Tommy exclaimed from below me.

"Way to go Z! Kick her butt!" JP encouraged me.

"You can do this Zoe! You can beat her!" Kouichie shouted. The cries of encouragement and faith from them gave me the energy I needed to keep going.

"What did you do?!" she screeched in fury. "And why do you look like that ghastly AngeWomon?!"

"I fusion spirit evolved, and now LadyDevimon, you, are going down." I spoke with renewed determination.

 **PLASMA ARROWS!**

 **CELESTIAL GALES!**

 **PLASMA ARROWS!**

After 3 short attacks that used most of my remaining energy, LadyDevimon was finally defeated. Exhausted, I sank to the ground, de-digivolving to Kazemon as I went. I landed on the ground completely exhausted, and I knew that if something were to come my way, I would not be able to move in time. Just as luck would have it, as soon as Myotismon saw both IceDevimon and LadyDevimon were defeated, he was furious. So furious in fact, that he decided to send an attack straight at me, aren't I so lucky?

Knowing I couldn't move, I braced myself for impact, shutting my eyes tightly, hugging myself, I grasped my arms tightly. And just as I did all of that I felt someone else near me, then I felt them wrap their arms around me. I opened my eyes to see Beowulfmon standing in front of me, arms wrapped tightly around my body, trying to protect me from the impact of Myotismon's attack. I locked my gaze with his, shocked that he would do this for me. But he never had to. At the very last moment, Aldamon jumped between us and the attacking, hurling a Solar Wind Destroyer attack to counteract Myotismon's.

Even though I was out of initial danger, Kouji still held me protectively, his body wrapped around mine, our gazes locked, and in the heat of the moment, I did something very, catastrophically bad, totally inappropriate, but I don't regret it: I, as Kazemon, _kissed_ Kouji, as Beowulfmon, _on the lips_! It was very passionate. Our lips were locked tightly, no chance of breaking it off anytime soon. He hands that were wrapped around my waist moved up my body to cup my face, angling my head to deepen the kiss. My own hands worked on their own accord, reaching up to remove his helmet.

"Beo," I whimpered when we broke away to catch our breath for a moment. He immediately followed in my footsteps, and removd my visor, thus, revealing Kazemon's deepest darkest secret to everyone in attendance: Kazemon is _blind_! Therefore, once Beo took off the visor, my vision was taken away from me, and my world turned black. I couldn't see his next action, but I felt it when he took my left hand in his, and moved it towards what I assume is his face.

He placed the palm of my hand upon his cheek and let go, giving me free reign to explore his face. I ran my hand up and down the side of his face, going towards the cent as I moved down. My fingers swept over his lips, which he used to kiss each fingertip that passed. My other hand dropped his helmet on the ground and then quickly joined my left hand on his face, cupping both cheeks. Both moved together up his face and into his hair, where I combed my fingers through his blonde tresses, before I moved my hands out of his hair and to the back of his neck where it meets the skull. I ran my fingers down the back of his neck to, around the sides of his neck, back up his neck and towards his skull, until I was able to grasp his jaw. As soon as I had a hold of his jaw, I pulled him back towards me for another kiss.

This kiss was much more passionate than the other, lips moving against each other, heads tilted, and tongues liking lips, he was my life line, and I was his. I made a split second decision to give him the remainder of my energy and power for the day. As I transferred my energy and power to him through our kiss, I started to glow a soft lavender and pink. When he pulled back he was shocked that I transferred my energy to him. I smiled softly at him as I de-digivolved and then finally collapsed against him from exhaustion. I was glad to be able to see again, but I felt so tired from the fight and energy transfer. Kouji picked me up and carried me over to Kouichie, handing me over and ordering Kouichie to stay and protect me.

As I sat and watched Kouji and Takuya battle Myotismon, I noticed I began to regain my energy, and at a fairly quick rate as well. unfortunately, the battle wore on and I could see both of them getting tired while Myotismon didn't seem to lose any energy at all.

"Kouichie you have to help them, please, they need you." I pleaded with him to listen to me and to go help his brother and Takuya.

"He told me to protect you, and I intend to do so."

"Yes, well if someone doesn't get over there to help them soon, Myotismon will destroy them and then come after us, and then it really won't matter if you were protecting me now, because Myotismon would just get to me eventually anyway. Please, just, just go help them, him. Please, I can't watch this a moment longer." I looked away sadly, praying that Kouji, and Takuya, would come back. Finally, I hear Kouichie sigh.

"Alright, alright, I'll go I'll go, just, please, don't cry." He finally relented.

"Thank you Kouichie! Take JP with you, you will need the help. Now go!" I shoed both Kouichie and JP away and towards the battle, while my cousin Tommy, as Kumamon, came and stood guard at my side. Due to my insistence and pestering, Kouichie and JP joining the fight was exactly what they needed to destroy Myotismon. By the time he was defeated, I felt much better and pretty well-energized. Tommy de-digivolved with the others and assisted me in standing back up. As I turned back to face the others I saw Kouji walking briskly towards me, arms raised in preparation to hug me. I immediately threw my arms around him as soon as he got to me, holding on tightly as he swung me around in a circle or two or three. When we stopped spinning he kissed me on both cheeks and the forehead, before burying his face in my hair. I held onto him tightly, afraid that if I let go he would disappear.

As we were cuddling in front of the others (who were smirking at us knowingly) the Floramon and Mushroommon approached us with cheers of thanks and congratulations. They invited us back to their village to join in on the victory celebrations, as well as me getting my spirits and fulfilling Kazemon's legend. So we followed the digimon back to their village where preparations were in full swing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4 Recap**_

" _Kouichie you have to help them, please, they need you." I pleaded with him to listen to me and to go help his brother and Takuya._

 _"_ _He told me to protect you, and I intend to do so."_

 _"_ _Yes, well if someone doesn't get over there to help them soon, Myotismon will destroy them and then come after us, and then it really won't matter if you were protecting me now, because Myotismon would just get to me eventually anyway. Please, just, just go help them, him. Please, I can't watch this a moment longer." I looked away sadly, praying that Kouji, and Takuya, would come back. Finally, I hear Kouichie sigh._

 _"_ _Alright, alright, I'll go I'll go, just, please, don't cry." He finally relented._

 _"_ _Thank you Kouichie! Take JP with you, you will need the help. Now go!" I shoed both Kouichie and JP away and towards the battle, while my cousin Tommy, as Kumamon, came and stood guard at my side. Due to my insistence and pestering, Kouichie and JP joining the fight was exactly what they needed to destroy Myotismon. By the time he was defeated, I felt much better and pretty well-energized. Tommy de-digivolved with the others and assisted me in standing back up. As I turned back to face the others I saw Kouji walking briskly towards me, arms raised in preparation to hug me. I immediately threw my arms around him as soon as he got to me, holding on tightly as he swung me around in a circle or two or three. When we stopped spinning he kissed me on both cheeks and the forehead, before burying his face in my hair. I held onto him tightly, afraid that if I let go he would disappear._

 _As we were cuddling in front of the others (who were smirking at us knowingly) the Floramon and Mushroommon approached us with cheers of thanks and congratulations. They invited us back to their village to join in on the victory celebrations, as well as me getting my spirits and fulfilling Kazemon's legend. So we followed the digimon back to their village where preparations were in full swing._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

 **CHAPTER 5**

When we returned to the village, a Floramon pulled us aside and told us of a chest that Kazemon had left behind for her descendant and the other descendants. We curiously followed her to a secret room in the hut where we saw a large wooden chest. When we opened it, we shocked to find formal clothing, a couple dresses and lots of suits and vests and whatnot. The style of the clothing was a something you'd see in a children's princess movie, but with a bit of a modern, futuristic flare.

The dress I pulled out was tea length, with a slim-fitting corset-like top, and a skirt that reasonably flared out from my waist to just below my knees, without looking like a poufy mess. The corset was a shade of pink so light, it practically looked white and it was meant to be worn over the dress rather than under. The top of the dress, the part that could be seen above the corset and up, was a short sleeved, rounded high-collared shirt, with a circle pendent holding the collar closed, right at the base of the neck. The shirt was pretty floral pink color that was the same shade of pink that made up the large flowers along the bottom of the skirt. The skirt itself was a brilliant shade of emerald green, trimmed in gold. Lastly, there was a cropped, sleeveless blue-green vest I found tucked into one of the folds of the skirt. The dress was beautiful and I couldn't imagine how Kazemon was able to procure something like this. I found a pair of black flats to wear and left the room to go get changed.

I found an empty room to change in, and did so quickly, I couldn't wait to see what the guys had found to wear, or what kind of party the Floramon were going to host. As soon as I finished dressing, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see one of the Floramon standing there smiling, with her hands behind her back.

"What can I do for you Floramon?" I asked smiling down at her.

"May I please weave this crown of flowers I made into your hair for the celebration?" She asked shyly. I'm sure if she could blush, she would.

"Of course! I would be honored!" I said and quickly pulled her into the room. I sat on a stool and waited for her to start. She was very meticulous, but gentle at the same time. Once she had finished plaiting my hair with her flower crown, I felt her begin to twirl and curl my hair, pulling it into an up-do on the back of my head, a few curls hanging loose, and tied it with a ribbon that matched the vest. I stared in awe at my reflection.

"Thank you so much Floramon! It looks beautiful!" I gushed, hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome Zoe, it's the least I can do for everything you have done for us!"

I followed her out of the hut and out towards the meadow where the celebration was held. I was shocked to see all of the guys in such nice clothes! I figured at least one of them would put barely any effort into it, but I'm glad that they did.

Takuya wore dark gray pants with pant legs bunched into a pair of just below the knee black boots, a soft orange-red collared shirt that buttons half-way down chest but there are no buttons holding the two parts together, just a gold clasp at the base of the neck, and the sleeves are rolled up to the elbows, a dark green vest with yellow-red designs around the edge and 3 gold clasps holding the loose, sleeveless vest together.

Kouji wore dark navy blue pants with the pant legs bunched into a pair of below the knee black boots, a soft yellow collared shirt that buttons half-way down chest but there are no buttons holding the two parts together, just a silver clasp at the base of the neck, and the sleeves are rolled up to the elbows; blue-green vest with sky blue designs around the edge and 3 silver clasps holding the loose, sleeveless vest together.

Kouichie is wearing light gray pants with the pant legs bunched into a pair of below the knee black boots, a light gray collared shirt that buttons half-way down chest but there are no buttons holding the two parts together, just a silver clasp at the base of the neck, and the sleeves are rolled up to elbows; light teal vest with dark red and black designs around the edge and 3 silver clasps holding the loose, sleeveless vest together.

Tommy's wearing a pair of gray pants with the pant legs bunched into a pair of below the knee black boots, a dark green collared shirt that buttons half-way down chest but there are no buttons holding the two parts together, just a silver clasp at the base of the neck, and the sleeves are short; light blue vest with light green designs around the edge and 3 silver clasps holding the loose, sleeveless vest together.

Lastly, JP had on a pair of gray pants with the pant legs bunched into a pair of below the knee black boots, a royal blue, collared shirt that buttons half-way down chest but there are no buttons holding the two parts together, just a gold clasp at the base of the neck, and the sleeves are short; light green vest with mustard yellow designs around the edge and 3 gold clasps holding the loose, sleeveless vest together.

As soon as I stepped into the meadow, I was immediately whisked away by my cousin tommy, leading us into a fast paced dance similar to a quickstep, but was mostly just bouncing from place to place on the dance floor, though we did hold a traditional dance pose as best as we could with him being nearly a foot taller than me. We laughed and made joyous small talk, before I was suddenly whisked away by someone else.

JP was the next person to dance with me, and although I knew he had had a crush on me at one point, conversation and the dance in general were not awkward. We gushed over our fortune of returning to Breezy Village and the pleasantly joyful residents who lived here, dancing in much the same fashion as I did with Tommy. He congratulated me on my fusion spirit and spun me out into my next dance partner's arms.

Takuya was led me into an, interesting, rendition of the jitterbug. I say interesting, because he didn't know what dance he was doing, but the way he was dancing was close enough to the basic jitterbug steps to be classified as one. He was constantly spinning us across the floor, making me a bit dizzy. I was able to glance at Kouji enough times though to catch him smirking at Takuya's obvious lack of dance skills, and when he caught me staring, his smirk instantly softened into a warm smile that made my cheeks light up with a furious blush. I saw Kouichie standing just behind and to the side of Kouji, with a smirk that could only be described as devious intent. I couldn't look much longer though, because at that exact moment, Takuya propelled me into a spin that was mind-numbingly dizzy. I spun several times out onto the floor, not sure which way I was headed, before I connected with another person.

Before I could fall over from my dizziness and lack of balance, I felt two arms wrap around. As soon as my world stopped turning, I looked up into the face of my savior and realized it was Kouji who caught me.

"Hey." He whispered softly.

"Hi," I smiled at him warmly, "I take it it's your turn to dance with me?"

"I think that's the plan, or at least, I'm going to assume that's why my brother shoved me out here." He smirked softly. I laughed quietly at the predicament. Kouji wrapped his arm around my waist and held my hand in his, preparing us for the next dance.

"How do you feel about the waltz?" He asked, his head lowered next to mine, his face at my ear. Small chills of pleasure rand up and down my spine at the close contact and sound of his voice in my ear.

"I would be delighted."

"Good, because you look like you could use a slow dance to relax to after what Takuya and the others just put you through." He smirked at the thought.

"Oh? Are you sure it isn't because you don't know any other dances?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him. This time he grinned widely at me.

"Alright you caught me. Despite my step-mother and your mom working so hard to turn me into a perfectly cultured gentleman by sending us to those dance classes, I never once paid attention and bs-ed my way through most of it."

"Oh I know, believe me, I know. Not too hard to figure out my partner wasn't paying attention 75% of time, especially when he uncharacteristically stumbled over our feet 80% of the time."

"To be fair, at least half of that was just my natural incompatibility to dancing."

We danced together for several songs, ignoring the fast paced tempos in favor of our own personal slow-paced waltz. Later that night, all six of us gathered around one of the smaller bonfires that were set up in the field. I told them everything AncientKazemon told me about the chambers, the maze, the Crests, the wars and the Ancients. After much debate, we unanimously decided that our best action would be to visit Kazemon's chamber again, and the sooner the better. A half hour later saw us each packing satchels with a canteen of water, blanket, our clothes we wore when we arrived in the D-world, and any other belongings we had, as well as first aid supplies. A few Floramon and Mushroommon saw us to the edge of the village.

"Before you leave, we have one last thing to give each of you for your trip." The Elder Floramon told us. They each pulled out a bundle of black fabric and handed on to each of us, two other Floramon had also brought the chest with them that previously held our formal attire. "Take these cloaks we had made especially for each of you for your journey. The Digital World can get a bit chilly at night and the catacombs are no different. Here, take this chest as well. It holds the remaining attire for the other four warriors, should you meet them, please give these gifts to them for they deserve them as well."

"Thank you Floramon, Mushroommon, your gifts, hospitality and help have been greatly appreciated and will not be so soon forgotten." I thanked them graciously, bowing at the waist in formal thanks, the others copying my actions as well. After we put on the cloaks and said our final good-byes, JP and Tommy picked up the chest and we continued on into the forest towards the entrance to the Tomb.

When we arrived it was pitch black and we couldn't see a thing. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichie search through their bags until they finally found flashlights for us to use until I could light up the symbols on the walls. We cautiously entered the tomb, Kouji and I in the lead, followed by JP and Tommy with the chest, and then Takuya and Kouichie took up the rear. As soon as we ventured deep enough into the maze so that the glowing symbols couldn't be seen from the entrance, I placed my hand on the wall and activated the glowing symbols, and our path was set out before us.

I noticed that the Chamber was not in the same place it was earlier in the day, but chalked that up to the magic of the maze. We walked through many corridors, one was even covered in snow and ice (most likely a residual effect of Korikakumon's handy work), for about two hours, give or take a few minutes, before we finally came upon the large ornate doors of Kazemon's crypt.

Arriving at the chamber, I walked up to the doors, turned and smiled at the others, then slowly pushed them open. The guys followed me in, JP and Tommy setting the chest down next to the door. Once we were all inside, I closed the doors and lit up the room with the symbols on the walls. All five of them stared at the room in silent awe, they walked around the room taking in all of the details and aspects. Kouichie pointed out a few piles of wood, meat apples, large leaves, and buckets of water, asking me if they had been there previously, to which I replied in the negative.

"I wonder who or what left these for us." Takuya mulled.

"It won't help us to wrack our brains for the answer, the chances of us actually finding out are very slim." Kouji muttered.

"I say, we just all agree to think our spirits did this, accept it, thank them, and go on with life." JP flippantly said, hands behind his head and eyes closed as he leaned against one of the walls in a relaxed manner. We all agreed he was right, and continued to explore the room. At one point, we found that part of the wall opened up to reveal hidden scrolls and books. After another 45 minutes or so of searching and looking for any information about the Triple Full Moon of finding the Crests, JP asked if we could sit in the thrones, since they did have our symbols on them. The others looked toward me for approval.

"It couldn't hurt us to do so, I'll go first and see if Kazemon left anymore messages." When I sat in the throne, a brief torrent of wind whipped around me for a short moment, just like before, but nothing else happened. As I looked at the thrones and recalled the details of Kazemon's story, I noticed a trend; the thrones were placed in order of each Ancient's demise. I mentioned this to the others.

"Perhaps we are meant to sit down in order by death." Kouichie suggested. We looked at each other, shrugged and decided it was worth a try.

They then moved up the stairs onto the dais to join me in standing in front of each of their thrones, sitting down by order of death, each of our elements whipped around us just as mine had. When JP had sat, lightning and thunder lit up the room. As Tommy sat snow came down in a blizzard and ice covered the floor and walls. When Takuya sat, fire crawled up the walls, the temperature rising drastically, melting and evaporating the snow and ice. When Kouichie sat, darkness crawled over the room and then left as soon as it came. Kouji and I sat together, since I did not know exactly who died first, the room became extremely bright and wind whipped around the outer edge of the room before it advanced in front of us, it's force hurtling the pedestals off the platform towards the double-door entrance where they smashed into smithereens. The wind then rerouted back in front of us, where it proceeded to revolve around the raised platform. As we watched the wind spiral, a beam of light shot out and joined it. Then a blast of darkness followed by burst of flames, a barrage of ice and snow, and lastly a shockwave of lightning joined the mix.

When all six elements first joined together in front of us, we could clearly make out the hazy edges of darkness, the erratic veins of lightning, the wisps of flames, the sharp edges of light, the unrestricted flows of wind and the individual snowflakes and sheen of ice, but as the six elements wove together, spinning faster and faster, until all that we could see, was what appeared to be a solidified cyclone, made from bands of six different colors: purple, light blue, inky gray, bright red, powdery white, and shocking yellow. The cyclone ascended a few inches off the ground as the velocity of the elements continued to increase, until the separate colors became indistinguishable, and it merely looked like a column of golden light. As this occurred, the platform shifted slightly, before lowering down further and further into the ground. Once the pedestal is gone from sight, the cyclone falls in on itself, collapsing into a ball of golden light, before rising quickly in the air and exploding high above their heads in an array of multi-colored lights akin to fireworks. 10 bright orbs of light then rose up out of the crater, and gravitated towards all 10 thrones, one stopping in front of each of us, as well as the other four empty thrones. As if in a trance, we all simultaneously extended our hands out and grip something inside of the glowing balls, just as the pedestal ascended back into place. When we opened our hands, we were astonished to each receive a chain that held one golden tag with an empty slot. Each tag was engraved with our elemental kanji, and, based on the stories our parents told us concerning their own Crests, we assumed the empty slot was intended to hold our Crests.

As soon as we held the tags in our hands, everything in the room stopped, leaving no proof of the previous event, unless of course you consider the two pedestals that lay in pieces on the floor across the room.

"Whoa." Takuya breathlessly said.

"Uh-huh." Tommy and JP both said simultaneously.

"The hell was that." Kouji deadpanned. They all turned towards me for answers. I looked at them in disbelief.

"Really, this whole place is magic, we had to walk through an undergrown tunnel that was literally snowing to get here, and you're questioning and wondering the cause behind a light show of your own elements?" I rose my brow at them skeptically. Honestly, sometimes they could just be so thick. They were mute for a moment, slowly thinking it over, before Kouichie broke the silence.

"She does have a point." We all carefully stood up from the thrones, weary of any potential hazardous effects. We walked around the pedestal, Takuya carefully testing out the stability, and towards the piles of supplies, deciding that we should probably try to get SOME amount of sleep. After deeming the pedestal safe, JP, Takuya and Kouji built the fire on top of it, using the broken pedestals for a ring to contain the fire, and prepped some of the meat apples for the fire. While they did that, Tommy, Kouichie and I used the large leaves and the blankets from Breezy Village to make sleeping pallets.

When everything was done and ready, we remounted the thrones around the fire, eating and conversing, more specifically, we debated about the possibility of more Chosen Children, and who they might be.

"The way I see it, based on Kazemon's story, eight of the warriors were related, four sets of siblings; Greymon and Volcanomon, Wisetmon and Megatheriummon , Kazemon and Mermaimon were twins, and Garurumon and Sphinxmon were twins. And Kouji and Kouichie are twins, and Tommy has an older brother and Takuya has a younger brother, and unless Zoe has a secret twin sister we don't know about…" he paused and looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to roll my eyes and rebuff sarcastically…but unfortunately…he'll be waiting for a while…I bit my lip and exchanged a look with Tommy, who promptly broke out into heaving bouts of laughter.

"You don't, right?" Takuya asked cautiously, causing Tommy to cry out even more. I sighed and slouched back into my throne.

"I uh, do, actually."

"And this has never come up before, because..?" Kouji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she's at an all-girls private boarding school in France?" It turned out to be more of a question than a statement.

"Are you serious? This isn't just some big joke?" JP sat forward quickly, eyes wide with disbelief. Tommy had finally calmed down at this point.

"Haha, yeah, she does. Her name's Zelena and she's the older twin, right Zoe?"

"Yup! I haven't seen her since we were 11, it was right before we came to the Digital World the first time."

"Why so long?" Kouichie asked.

"All girl private French boarding schools have classes year round with a 3-day weekend twice a month and a week and a half break for every major holiday. Plus my parents and I moved countries so often, we just never had time to visit, ya know?"

"So…that makes her water, right?" JP asked, awkwardly bringing us back to our original topic. We groaned at his lack of tact.

"Yeah, probably, if we're going by your theory. In which case Yutaka would be metal, Tommy hold onto this, Shinya rock, Takuya you hold this too, and we still have to find wood."

"Well so far, every one of us is, theoretically, related to another Warrior, except JP." Kouichie reasoned thoughtfully.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll know the Warrior of Wood, in which case, he should hold onto the tag for wood." Kouji proposed, nonchalantly throwing the aforementioned tag at JP, who fumbled with catching it before he got a good grip on it.

"Well, now that we've got that under control, I was going to digivolve so I could get a closer look at the mosaic on the ceiling." I stood up, brushed invisible dust off of my skirts and then digivolved to Kazemon, immediately flying up to investigate the ceiling. I recall the mural being a bright blue sky and sun earlier, but now its midnight blue with constellations and 3 moons…that are almost in the Full Moon phase!

"Guys!" I shouted down at them. "I think I've just figured out when the next Triple Full Moon (TFM) is going to happen!"

"How?" they all shouted back in surprise.

"See how the sky in the mural depicts the night, with the 3 moons and constellations?" they nodded dumbly. "Well when I was here earlier, it was a bright blue sky, with fluffy clouds a bright shining sun. and the sun was at the exact position in the sky for the time of day I was in here, which was noon. I'm pretty sure this mural has magic in it too, and it shows the real sky in it, like right now if we go outside and look at the night sky, the moons would look just like this, and the constellations would be the same too." I slowly descended back down to the ground as I explained my theory to them.

"Okay, but how does that tell us when the TFM is here, if we can only see the moon mosaic at night?" Kouji asked skeptically.

"Because I'm pretty sure, the TFM is determined by the positions of the moons and not just their phase cycles. When I was looking at the symbols earlier, I kept noticing a triangular symbol with circles at all three points, and each time I saw this symbol, it was surrounded by the symbols of light and wind."

"So you think the moons have to form the three points of a perfect triangle during their full moon phase to be considered the TFM?" Kouichie asked hesitantly.

"Exactly so." I confirmed.

"So when's the next one supposed to be?" Tommy asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"It looks like it's going to be tomorrow night." Takuya said while studying the mural.

"Whoa, it's a good thing we figured it out now, since it only happens once a year." JP commented.

"Anyways, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to get some sleep now, it's been a long, long, very long, day." Takuya told us all goodnight, walked over to the pallet of leaves, collapsed on top of them and promptly fell asleep.

"Oh sleep sounds wonderful right now." I agreed, yawning widely.

"Yeah, Takky's got the right idea, night guys." JP tiredly waved as he went to join Takuya on the pallet. I noticed Tommy yawning beside me, and pushed him towards the bed of leaves, telling him goodnight as he passed me. Kouichie had quietly slunk off after Takuya went to bed and is already passed out at the opposite end from Tommy, Takuya and JP. Once Kouji finished putting out the fire, to prevent it from spreading while we slept, he and I joined the others, sliding in between Kouichie and Tommy. Sleeping on the pallet from left to right, with the left side being closest to the doors, it was Kouichie, then Kouji, then me, then Tommy, then Takuya and lastly JP.

We all slept soundly through the night, eagerly awaiting the next day which happens to be the day of the Triple Full Moon, and the true beginning to our adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5 Recap**_

 _"Guys!" I shouted down at them. "I think I've just figured out when the next Triple Full Moon (TFM) is going to happen!"_

 _"How?" they all shouted back in surprise._

 _"See how the sky in the mural depicts the night, with the 3 moons and constellations?" they nodded dumbly. "Well when I was here earlier, it was a bright blue sky, with fluffy clouds a bright shining sun. and the sun was at the exact position in the sky for the time of day I was in here, which was noon. I'm pretty sure this mural has magic in it too, and it shows the real sky in it, like right now if we go outside and look at the night sky, the moons would look just like this, and the constellations would be the same too." I slowly descended back down to the ground as I explained my theory to them._

 _"Okay, but how does that tell us when the TFM is here, if we can only see the moon mosaic at night?" Kouji asked skeptically._

 _"Because I'm pretty sure, the TFM is determined by the positions of the moons and not just their phase cycles. When I was looking at the symbols earlier, I kept noticing a triangular symbol with circles at all three points, and each time I saw this symbol, it was surrounded by the symbols of light and wind."_

 _"So you think the moons have to form the three points of a perfect triangle during their full moon phase to be considered the TFM?" Kouichie asked hesitantly._

 _"Exactly so." I confirmed._

 _"So when's the next one supposed to be?" Tommy asked, looking up at the ceiling._

 _"It looks like it's going to be tomorrow night." Takuya said while studying the mural._

 _"Whoa, it's a good thing we figured it out now, since it only happens once a year." JP commented._

 _"Anyways, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to get some sleep now, it's been a long, long, very long, day." Takuya told us all goodnight, walked over to the pallet of leaves, collapsed on top of them and promptly fell asleep._

 _"Oh sleep sounds wonderful right now." I agreed, yawning widely._

 _"Yeah, Takky's got the right idea, night guys." JP tiredly waved as he went to join Takuya on the pallet. I noticed Tommy yawning beside me, and pushed him towards the bed of leaves, telling him goodnight as he passed me. Kouichie had quietly slunk off after Takuya went to bed and is already passed out at the opposite end from Tommy, Takuya and JP. Once Kouji finished putting out the fire, to prevent it from spreading while we slept, he and I joined the others, sliding in between Kouichie and Tommy. Sleeping on the pallet from left to right, with the left side being closest to the doors, it was Kouichie, then Kouji, then me, then Tommy, then Takuya and lastly JP._

 _We all slept soundly through the night, eagerly awaiting the next day which happens to be the day of the Triple Full Moon, and the true beginning to our adventure._

 **AN: This chapter's kind of short, but it's mainly just a filler to show Kouzumi progression and so they can finally be done with the TFM.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon...only Dick and Zelena.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

The next morning I woke up with my head nestled into something very comfortable, and smelled great! I burrowed my head closer and felt whatever I was laying on move and shift in response, as well as whatever was wrapped around my waist getting tighter. I slowly blinked my eyes open, they were still bleary from sleep, but when my vision finally cleared I noticed that I wasn't nestled into any old pillow, but the crook of Kouji's neck, my left hand grasping his shirt over his chest, my right arm under his left arm, and right hand wrapped around his shoulder, holding onto it. I noticed his head buried in my hair and his arms are wrapped around my waist, with my cloak spread out over us like a blanket.

"Kouji..psst…Ko-mmmfdm" I had whispered his name in hopes of waking him up, but he had other plans for the morning. Instead of waking up the traditional way, Kouji decided to start the day with a morning make-out in bed. He quickly interrupted my with a strong, slow, toe-tingly kiss, his hand moving up to hold the back of my head, allowing him to angle my head and deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding tightly, one of my hands moved up to tangle in his hair, the other didn't move but it did grip the back of his shirt in a fistful of fabric.

"Ahem." We quickly broke apart panting when we heard someone clear their throat. We looked over to see Kouichie smirking knowingly at us. Kouji placed one last light kiss on my lips, before getting up off the pallet and then helping me up as well. We clambered over to the dais to start the breakfast fire, and to prep the meat apples. The others eventually woke up and gravitated towards the fire and breakfast. Once everyone was done eating and Kouji and I double and triple checked that we had packed everything we would need for the night, we informed the others of our early TFM departure.

"Be careful, make good choices, and don't do anything I wouldn't do! But have fun! Oh and don't forget to take care of business, and I'm not just talking about the Crests" Takuya wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at us. For the past twenty minutes he had been lecturing us about what is and is not acceptable for us to do in the secret lover chamber…needless to say, Kouji was ready to behead and disembody our fearless leader, and I was to the end of my patience. I rolled my eyes but nodded at the appropriate times and intervals.

"Okay, this is great and all Takuya, I really love having these great Brother-Sister moments, but if you continue on any longer, we'll miss the TFM and we'll have to wait a whole other year to get the Crests." He finally relented, gave me a hug, looked me over, then turned to Kouji and mimed slitting his throat, an implied threat of what would happen should I not come back in the same condition as I left. We bid our goodbyes to the other three, then we finally exited the chamber. I locked the doors behind us to ensure they couldn't leave and get lost, and no one else could enter.

We found a dark corridor in the maze a few passages away that would give us the necessary privacy we needed to kiss heatedly and express our love so that the symbols and characters on the walls would lead us to the TFM chamber. As Kouji pulled me into our most passionate kiss thus far, I felt a warm sensation surround me, but I couldn't bring myself to break off the kiss just yet to see what it was.

-Author POV-

As the two lovers continued to bask in their physical and emotional intimacy, they failed to notice that their spirits appeared around their bodies (just like when they came to the D-world on trailmon the first time) and then disappear as quickly as they came. All around them, an indigo light lit up the maze, jostling the two teens from their own private world. They were thrilled to see the bizarre light was originating from the characters and symbols on the walls, and they quickly chose to follow the indigo lights to their secret chamber, where they would get to spend all day and night together in well-deserved privacy. The chamber was practically the same as Kazemon's, but with some minor differences, such as the mosaic on the ceiling depicted the two star-crossed lovers instead of all 10 warriors. And instead of their being a dais with 10 thrones engraved with the 10 elemental kanji, there was a raised platform with 10 pedestals, each had a ball of golden light resting on top.

Contrary to whatever Takuya thinks, the two did little more than tender kisses, loving caresses across the face, and a cuddled embrace as they slept. When they woke the next morning in each other's arms, they felt a feeling of utter joy and happiness settle deep inside them, and they realized they wanted to wake up to each other for the rest of their lives and existence, thought they did not voice this aloud.

Before leaving, the two of them presented all 10 Golden Tags which they collected from the others, to the 10 pedestals of light in the middle of the room. As soon as they did this, the tags started to glow with a faint golden light. At the same time that this was occurring, the 10 pedestals in the middle of the room began to retract and the 10 bright orbs golden light arose and moved across the room to stop in front them, where they then slide into the empty slots of the tags.

The two lovers finally decided to leave the chamber and go back out into the maze to rejoin with the rest, traveling on a wooded forest path this time (curtesy of AncientTroiamon's path). Not wanting to waste any more time, Zoe tells the wall to lead Kouji and her to the others, not knowing that the symbols would actually lead to the missing DD instead.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6 Recap**_

 _Contrary to whatever Takuya might think, Kouji and Zoe did little more than tender kisses, loving caresses across the face, and a cuddled embrace as they slept. When they woke the next morning in each others arms, they felt a feeling of utter joy and happiness settle deep inside them, and they realized they wanted to wake up to each other for the rest of their lives and existence, thought they did not voice this aloud._

 _Before leaving, the two of them presented all 10 Golden Tags which they collected from the others, to the 10 pedestals of light in the middle of the room. As soon as they did this, the tags started to glow with a faint golden light. At the same time that this was occurring, the 10 pedestals in the middle of the room began to retract and the 10 bright orbs golden light arose and moved across the room to stop in front them, where they then slide into the empty slots of the tags._

 _The two lovers eventually decided to leave the chamber and go back out into the maze to rejoin with the rest, traveling on a wooded forest path this time (courtesy of AncientTroiamon's path). Not wanting to waste any more time, Zoe tells the wall to lead Kouji and her to the others, not knowing that the symbols would actually lead to the missing DD instead._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon...and i am not fluent in French or Italian, so I had to use Google translate, so don't flame me if something's wrong...I do, however, own Dick and Zelena**

 **CHAPTER 7**

On our way back to Kazemon's chamber, we came upon a human being chased by a group of Gotsumon.

"Do you feel like the chamber is further away than it was yesterday, or is that just me?"

"No I feel it to and it most likely is further away. The maze resets itself every day, which is why I locked the others inside the chamber. Without me to light the symbols and characters on the walls, they would have just gotten themselves lost in the ever-changing maze and it would take us days, weeks, months, years even to find them, if we could ever found them at all."

"AncientKazemon really put a lot of thought, preparation, and effort into making her tomb…it practically spans the whole of the continent of light, and it magically rearranges itself every day to prevent intruders or those with evil intent from finding the secret chambers. It's really amazing." Kouji said in awe.

"Yeah, she is pretty gr – hey! Look over there, do you see that?!" I exclaimed in shock, pointing straight ahead. "Doesn't that look like a human running towards us?" I worriedly asked. Kouji squinted in concentration, then his eyes widened in alarm.

"I think it is a human! And they're being chased by several Gotsumon, too!" his voice betrayed his shock and concern. Wordlessly, we both pulled the hoods of our cloaks further down our heads to block our faces from being seen, and pulled out our weapons. I attached the claws to my gloves and prepared them for a wind attack, while Kouji readied his kendo his right hand, and blaster in the other. He made the first move and shot his blaster on the ground behind the human.

"Now, now, attacking someone less capable than you isn't very fair, now is it?" I asked them mockingly, in a voice I would use to speak to a child who did something wrong.

"Who are you?" One of the Gotsumon demanded. Kouji and I smirked, which was our only visible feature to the human and digimon.

"We are the ones who will prevent you from hurting this human, and anyone else for that matter." And with that, we broke out into full scale attack.

I used the claws to send waves of wind funnels at the Gotsumon, a method very similar to my Hurricane Gale and Hurricane Wave attacks. Kouji followed my attack with a few shots from his blaster, then ran towards the group of digimon to deliver some offensive kendo maneuvers, damaging the digimon further. As soon as I had finished my windy attack, I employed the grappling hook feature of both claws, aiming at the ceiling, and maneuvered myself to land between the human the Gotsumon, twisting my body to aim and kick at the digimon as I landed. I timed this second assault to occur right as Kouji hit them with his kendo, which worked quite nicely, with the resulting effect of the appearance of the Gotsumon's fractal code. I retracted the grapples while Kouji put his blaster and kendo away, and we both quickly scanned the fractal code and de-digitized the Gotsumon, their eggs returning to the Village of Beginnings.

We exchanged looks of triumph, Kouji smirking to my smile, and then turned to assess the human for any wounds or injuries. The human's hat fell off sometime during the fight and we could see a head of long, plaited strawberry blonde curls, marking the human as a girl. Her body was visibly shaking in fear and confusion. I stepped towards her with the intention of consoling her, but she quickly scooted back to enlarge the distance between us. I exchanged a concerned glance with Kouji, before raising my arms in the universal sign of peace.

"It's okay, they can't hurt you anymore, we took care of them." I softly spoke, taking another step towards her.

" _Evadez-vous des monstres, rester loin de moi_!" She fearfully yelled in French. We tried to reassure her that we were the good guys, but she continued to spew French curses and exclamations. This exchange continued on for some time before we unintentionally backed her into a wall. We tried talking to her in Japanese and English, I even tried Italian but she would not listen to us, though she did switch from French to Italian once she knew I was fluent. Still nothing worked, until finally, Kouji had the idea for us to remove our hoods, I was disappointed with both of us for taking so long to think of this idea.

"Look," he whispered soothingly as we both pulled our hoods down to pool around our necks and shoulders, "We're human just like you, and we don't want to hurt you." I repeated his statement in Italian and the girl finally started to calm down.

" _E che_ _delle vostre armi strane? Non vuoi solo fare per me, quello che hai fatto a quelle creature appena ho abbassato la guardia?_ _"_ She wearily accused in Italian.

" _No no no no, non a tutti, vi aiutiamo, non male. Noi di solito non attacchiamo il Digimon in quel modo, ma quei Gotsumon eravamo a caccia e si attacca, e non siamo riusciti a far loro del male che ti piace quello, o peggio_." I warmly assured her in Italian. This girl felt familiar to me, like I knew her from somewhere, but couldn't recall where, after all, not very many people fluently spoke French and Italian in Japan. My heart ached when she looked at me with eyes filled with distrust, fear, and weariness. Her gaze seemed to look straight through me, as if I was a regular stranger she had passed on the street. She still seemed a bit skeptical and hesitant with us, but she was no longer shaking or leaning heavily against the wall, in fact, she had even scooted a few paces towards us.

"If we tell you our names, will that help you to trust us?" Kouji asked her calmly. She hesitated for a moment then muttered a weak "yes." Kouji nodded his head.

"Good. My name is Kouji, I'll be 18 in a few months, and I've been to this world, the Digital World, before. This is Zoe," The girl's familiarity finally clicked in my head and I loudly gasped in astonishment.

"Lena?! Is that you?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of how she may react. Needless to say, now she looked even more confused.

"No one 'as called me 'zat in a long time, not since 'ze last time I saw my baby sis- oh!" her confusion was quickly replaced with a look of pure flabbergast, eyes wide with shock.

"Zola? Is 'zat really you? W'at are you doing 'ere? 'ow did you get 'ere? 'ow did _I_ get 'ere?" She rapidly fired off questions one after the other. I smiled with relief. It had been years since I had been called Zola, and years since I had last seen my older twin sister.

"Zola?" Kouji asked in confusion. I shot him a look that told him I would explain later.

"Zelena! I haven't seen you since you transferred to that private all-girl French boarding school when we were 11! How did you get here? You shouldn't even be here. This is the Digital World, my friends and I came here once before when we saved it, and we came back again just a few days ago through a portal our parents created." I quickly helped her off the floor and embraced her, talking quickly and excitedly.

"Forgive me, but I am not very sure 'ow it is 'zat I got 'ere." She frowned slightly.

What's the last thing you remember?" Kouji asked her.

"'As it been 'zat long already? It feels like just yesterday you, Mama and Papa left for Japan and I went to France." She sighed before tilting her head in thought. "Let's see, 'ze last 'zing I remember is receiving a strange message on my phone. 'Zen my computer started beeping and lines of numbers and data flashed all over 'ze screen and I blacked out after 'zat. Next 'zing I know, I wake up on 'ze ground in 'ze middle of a forest, and no one else is 'zere." Kouji exchanged looks with me, and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing.

"What did your message say?" He asked her.

"It said some'zing about playing a game, and I said yes. 'Zen it told me I was needed to save 'ze world and I would 'ave to meet up with nine o'zer people. It was very vague in directions, and I didn't know w'at I was supposed to do w'en I got 'ere, so I mostly just wandered around. 'Zen I stumbled upon 'zis wretched maze, and I 'ave been lost ever since."

"Come with use Lena, the other people that were mentioned in that message, refers to ourselves and some friends of ours. But besides that, I am the only person who knows how to get out of this maze." I smiled warmly at my sister and took her hand in mine. She smiled back and nodded.

"Ok, I will do just 'zat."

"Before we go much further, do you have a D-tector?" Kouji asked her. She looked at him with a puzzled face.

"It looks like the devices your sister and I used to digitize the Gotsumon's fractal code." He explained, holding up his own D-tector.

"Is 'zat w'at 'zis is?" She asked, holding up a sea blue-green and Ravenclaw blue D-tector.

"Yes that's it!" I exclaimed. Kouji started pressing buttons and messing with his own for a minute or two before turning to us.

"Alright, hold out your D-tector with the screen pointed away from you." She did as he instructed, and he pressed one more button. When he did, a segment of fractal code shot out from his D-tector and connected to Zelena's, and then two spirits traveled the code into her D-tector.

"There, now you have the human and beast spirits of Water, which are rightfully yours." We then proceeded to explain the spirits and everything we knew about them, the Digital World, and what little we had learned about the Demon Lords and Crests to her. It took well over an hour to explain everything, but when we had finished, she fully understood her responsibility to the Digital World and the Spirits. In fact, we even gave Lena her key tag and Crest to keep.

We walked further through the maze and were surprised to encounter, not just one, not just two, but three more humans. We were shocked, mainly because all three were together and not separated.

"Isn't that Shinya and Yutaka over there?" Kouji whispered to me, I nodded affirmatively, slightly weary. We approached them and confronted all three about their presence here in the Digital World. They told us everything they recall about arriving here, and thankfully, their story matched up with Zelena's; they had received a weird text message about playing a game, then saving the world with 9 other people, then their computer screens acted up and next thing they know, they're sitting on a bench seat of a passenger car of a speeding train that talked and called itself trailmon. They got off in a forest and wandered around for a couple days before finding this maze and have been lost ever since. In response to their story, Kouji and I proceeded to explain everything about the spirits, Crests, Digital World, Demon Lords and whatnot to them just so we could get it out of the way

"Tell me we aren't crazy, and this is all just one big elaborate dream? Or a prank, tell me it's a prank and I won't get mad at you, because damn, best prank ever." the other guy with them, Richard pleaded.

"Not unless you have an overactive imagination." Kouji deadpanned sarcastically. He "omphed" and rubbed the back of his head and neck when I elbowed him in the side for his callousness.

"Richard, was it?" Lena turned to him.

"Yes, but most people just call me Dick." He grinned with a creepy toothy smile that was slightly predatorily.

"I 'ate to break it to you Dick, but 'zis is as real as it gets. I may not know much about w'at's 'appening, but 'ze little I do know from my sister and 'er boyfriend is proof enough 'zat we shouldn't take 'zis lightly. You remember 'ze message, we were brought 'ere to save 'ze world with 9 o'zer people. Well so far I see 6, and Zola said she had some o'zer friends, w'o I imagine will be 'ze o'zer 4 people we need. So you can ei'zer toughen up and get over your qualms, or you leave and we will find someone to replace you." Lena was very straightforward, but somehow, what she said got through to Shinya, Yutaka and Dick, because they glanced at each other, stood up, backs straight, and nodded their heads, agreeing to join our cause. I exchanged looks with Kouji that basically screamed 'it couldn't be that easy, could it?'

"If you ladies are done gossiping and ready to move on, we have to find the chamber. Again." Kouji sarcastically deadpanned with his usual smirk, to which Lena and I exchanged small smiles and the other three huffed indignantly. I walked over to the wall and placed my hand on the characters and symbols.

"Alright, you found us the other Digidestined, you're incredibly smart and exceptionally helpful, filled with surprises at every turn and all that jazz, but now I need you to lead us to Kouichie and the other Warriors who are still locked in Kazemon's chamber. And the fastest, safest route you can find would be greatly appreciated. Please and thank you!"

"Why was she talking to the wall?" Shinya asked stage whispered to Kouji.

"Because it can show us the way out." Kouji deadpanned, his patience quota met for the day.

"Okay…but why did she talk to it." Dick asked being, well, a dick about it.

"Because she 'as to ask it for directions to lead us to 'ze o'zer 'umans." Lena said in frustration.

"But couldn't she have just thought it? Or somehow ask it mentally, as in without verbally speaking? Did she really have to ask it out loud?" Dick questioned again, this time being a Richard.

"Just let it go dude, when you have a crypt with a giant bad-ass maze dedicated to your spirits with magical glowing symbols on the walls that lead you places, then you can ask questions mentally rather than verbally. Until then, just, don't ask…" Yutaka sighed, rubbing his forehead. He covered Dick's mouth with his hand so he couldn't ask any further questions and dragged him along ahead so to get him far away from us. Kouji and Lena simultaneously sighed in relief. Kouji walked contently on my left with his hands in his pockets, and Lena walked close to me on my right.

"I can't believe you go to a French all-girl private boarding school for 6 years, and the first time we see each other is in the Digital World." I mentioned, weaving my arm through the crook of my sister's own arm.

"Oui, it is very strange for me, as I 'ave never been 'ere before." She admitted.

"Ya know, if you came back home to Japan with Mum, Papa, and I, this would have been you're second trip." I casually pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not. You never know, per'aps I would not 'ave gone with you 'ze last time ei'zer."

"She has a good point, Kouichie never got the text the first time but he still came, but only because he followed me from Dad's house." Kouji pointed out, to which I couldn't help but agree with them.

We walked silently for a few minutes more, 20 – 30 max, before we finally, finally, reached our destination.

"Step back boys, I still have to unlock the doors first." I maneuvered through the mass to reach the doors, promptly unlocking them, and then slowly pushed them open. Kouji and I entered first.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them cheerfully.

"Zoe! Kouji!" the others swarmed around us excitedly.

"Did you find the Crests?" Kouichie asked us. We exchanged amused smirks.

"We found a little more than just Crests." Kouji hinted, sharing a brief smirk with myself as they looked towards us in anticipation.

 **AN: Below are the translations I got from Google Translate...sorry if I offend anyone with incorrect translations! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _No no no no, non a tutti, vi aiutiamo, non male. Noi di solito non attacchiamo il Digimon in quel modo, ma quei Gotsumon eravamo a caccia e si attacca, e non siamo riusciti a far loro del male che ti piace quello, o_

\- No no no no, not at all, we help not hurt. We typically do not attack the digimon like that, but those Gotsumon were chasing and attacking you, and we couldn't let them hurt you like that, or worse.

 _E che delle vostre armi strane? Non vuoi solo fare per me, quello che hai fatto a quelle creature appena ho abbassato la guardia?_

\- And what of your strange weapons? Will you not just do to me, what you did to those creatures as soon as I let my guard down?

 _Evadez-vous des monstres, rester loin de moi!_

\- Get away you monsters, stay away from me!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7 Recap**_

 _"Hey guys!" I greeted them cheerfully._

 _"Zoe! Kouji!" the others swarmed around us excitedly._

 _"Did you find the Crests?" Kouichie asked us. We exchanged amused smirks._

 _"We found a little more than just Crests." Kouji hinted, sharing a brief smirk with myself as they looked towards us in anticipation._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own Dick and Zelena.**

 **AN: This may get a little mushy and dramatic. I apologize in advance.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

"Come on in guys!" I hollered for Zelena and the others to enter. I wish I had a camera with me so I could capture the shocked and dumbfounded looks on either parties' faces.

For a moment, no one moved, then a massive outbreak of sound occurred and either side converged on the other. Takuya and Shinya noisily demanded why and how the other was there and various other things before Takuya got him in a headlock, playfully giving him a noogie. Yutaka and Tommy exchanged greetings slightly better than their cousins, briefly and simultaneously demanding how the other was there before Tommy laughed and caught his brother in a hug. JP was shocked to see Yutaka and Dick, and Dick finally had someone whom he could ask questions and wouldn't lose their patience or temper so easily. Once everyone settled down, we did formal introductions.

Tommy reminded us about the chest filled with the sets of clothes and cloaks for the other, and I decided now was as good a time as any to hand them out.

Yutaka wore light gray pants with the pant legs bunched into a pair of below the knee black boots, a violet collared shirt that buttons half-way down chest but there are no buttons holding the two parts together, just a silver clasp at the base of the neck, and long sleeves; light teal vest with emerald green and red designs around the edge and 3 silver clasps holding the loose, sleeveless vest together.

Dick had on a pair of dark gray pants with the pant legs bunched into a pair of below the knee black boots a dark brown collared shirt that buttons half-way down chest but there are no buttons holding the two parts together, just a gold clasp at the base of the neck, and long sleeves; light green vest with burgundy and gold designs around the edge and 3 gold clasps holding the loose, sleeveless vest together.

Shinya is wearing a pair of gray pants with the pant legs bunched into a pair of below the knee black boots, a rust-colored collared shirt that buttons half-way down chest but there are no buttons holding the two parts together, just a gold clasp at the base of the neck, and the sleeves are short; light blue vest with light indigo designs around the edge and 3 gold clasps holding the loose, sleeveless vest together.

Lastly, Zelena had on a Tea length Dress, with a slim-fitting corset-like top, and a skirt that reasonably flared out from her waist to just below the knees, without looking like a poufy mess. The corset was a shade of mint green so light, it practically looked white and it was meant to be worn over the dress rather than under. The top of the dress, the part that could be seen from above the corset and up, was a short sleeved, rounded high-collared shirt, with a gold circle pendent holding the collar closed, right at the base of her neck. The shirt was pretty ravenclaw blue color that was the same shade of blue that made up the large flowers along the bottom of the skirt. The skirt itself was a brilliant shade of turquoise, trimmed in silver. Lastly, there was a cropped, sleeveless dark green vest trimmed in sea blue and gold, a pair of black flats to wear and a black Cloak trimmed in gold and sea blue. Her strawberry-blonde hair was plaited and wrapped around her head.

After all four had changed into the clothes gifted to us by the occupants of Breezy Village, short introductions were made between all ten of us for the sake of those who weren't familiar with some of us. Zelena was the last to introduce herself.

"'ello, my name is Zelena Ikari Orimoto-Ishida, but you may call me Lena. I am Zola's older twin sister, and apparently, I 'ave 'ze spirits of water." She smiled at the guys, not many consciously heard Lena call me by my birth name, but the twins did, go figure.

"Again I ask…Zola?" Kouji asked extremely confused.

"Our mother is Italian, and values her culture and background greatly while our dad who is Japanese also greatly values his background and heritage. So to reach a compromise, our first names are classic Italian names and our middle names are Japanese." I explained.

"So how did you get Zoe from Zola? We thought that was just how you shortened Izumi?" JP asked just as confused as Kouji.

"W'en we were younger, I couldn't pronounce Zola and Zoe could not pronounce Zelena. So our Papa came up with nicknames for us to use. 'E told Zoe to call me Lena, and 'e 'ad me call 'er Zoe. It worked out well enough, and 'as obviously stuck all 'zese years." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"And the accent?" Dick rudely asked.

"Dude! That's rude, you don't ask people that!" Takuya berated him.

"No wonder people call him Dick..." I muttered under my breath to my sister, boyfriend and his twin, all of whom chuckled.

"No, no, it's alright. I 'ave been in an all-gril French private boarding school for 'ze last 'alf of my life, and being around 'ze French 24/7 for almost 7 straight years, you tend to pick up a 'zing or two 'zat become increasingly more difficult to let go of as time passes. Accents being one of 'zose 'zings."

"So, exactly how many languages do you know?" Shinya asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, Zola and I both know Italian and Japanese, and English as well since our grandparents live in New York."

"But Lena also knows French from her time at the boarding school, and I know German because my parents and I spent a year abroad there when I was 13 for our father's job."

"You guys are each fluent in four different languages?!" the guys all exclaimed at once. We winced and slightly reeled back at the volume of their combined voices and gave them an annoyed look.

"Well w'at do you expect us to do w'en we go to o'zer countries? Draw pictures or play charades and 'ope 'zey figure out w'at we are trying to say?" Lena deadpanned with one eyebrow raised.

"Plus, we were born in Japan, moved to Italy when we were four and stayed there for three years, then spent a year in America, came back to Japan for another two years, returned to Italy for a year, then Lena went to France and I came back to Japan when we turned 11. Lena's been in France for almost 7 years, and I spent one year abroad in Germany when I was 13, followed by another year in Italy, and then returned to Japan when I was 15." Dick and Shinya were the only ones who seemed surprised, and slightly overwhelmed, by this information, seeing as Tommy and Yutaka are Lena's and my cousins, and the others I've known for almost 7 years.

"You know, there are people twice your age who would kill to just visit one other country, but the two of you have been to three other countries." Dick stated matter of factly.

"Oui, we know, 'zat is w'y we try so 'ard to learn 'ze languages of 'ze o'zer countries we visit, so 'zat we do not need to rely on a translator or 'ave to worry about botching 'ze o'zer dialects."

"So Lena, are you going to stay in France, or come back to Japan for your last year of high school?" Yutaka asked her.

"I 'ave not decided yet. 'Zer is an opportunity available for me to transfer, but I 'ave been in France for so long, 'zat Japan will seem foreign to me."

"You know that isn't something you should worry about Lena, I will be there for you always." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and smiled comfortingly at her.

"And you have all of us too, we won't let you get in too much trouble." Takuya winked at her, and I swear I saw a hint of pink light up her ears and cheeks. I nudged her and stared imploringly at her, raising my eyebrows suggestively and discreetly nodding in his direction when she looked at me confusedly. Her immediate reaction was a furious pink blush that started crawling up her neck and lighting up her cheeks and ears more obviously. She looked down and away in embarrassment, tucking a stray strand of strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. I smirked knowingly, her actions being the only answer I needed to my wordless question. Looks like someone has a crush on the big egotistical, irrational, sometimes annoying, but always caring, leader.

We all talked and exchanged banter for the rest of the afternoon, on through dinner and into the night, before we finally started breaking off to get some sleep. JP and Dick were the first to go, falling asleep on the south-west side of the dais. Yutaka, Tommy and Shinya were next, taking up the North-west and North sides of the Dais in that order. Kouichie was next, falling asleep on the South-east side of the dais. Lastly, Takuya, Lena, myself and Kouji joined the group of sleeping warriors, taking up the remaining space on the remaining space on the North to East side of the Dais, Takuya next to his brother and Kouji next to his, with my sister and I caged in between them. Kouji was spooning my back both of us laying on our left sides. His left arm was tucked under his head like a pillow and his right secured me closely to his body. I laid my right hand on top of his, our fingers intertwining, and my left arm was extended towards my sister with my left hand holding onto Zelena's left, as she slept on her right side facing me, Takuya close behind, but not physically touching, her.

The next morning I woke up before the others and made the breakfast fire and prepped the meat apples to be cooked. The others slowly woke up due to the smell of the food, and gathered around the fire, each person clambering into their respective thrones. We discussed what our next course of action should be as we ate our breakfast of meat flavored fruit on a stick.

"I think it would be a good idea if I went out to secure the rest of the maze, or at least the entrance near Breezy Village." I told them in a no-nonsense manner.

"By yourself?" Yutaka frowned at me. I nodded my head in answer.

"Absolutely not." He immediately argued.

"Oh? And pray tell me why not." I argued back stubbornly.

"You could get attacked, or hurt, or something else and we wouldn't know." He tried to argue.

"That's ridiculous, there is no way I could get hurt in my own magic maze." I deadpanned, "I mean, the whole thing is made from magic that answers solely to me."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"It is actually, I need to make sure the entrance located near Breezy Village hasn't been breached and I also need to strengthen the wards that prevent enemies from finding or entering the maze." I urged them, "without the wards, the Demon Lords will be able to find the entrances to the maze, and they will be able to use their attacks to put a hole in the barrier preventing them from entering…then it won't matter if the wards are up or not, or if the walls have magic, if the DL's enter the maze they will find us and they will attack us, and I can't honestly say we will all survive. I am going alone and that is final." I stood up from the group and walked away to where I placed my things the night before. Moments later I was joined by Kouji, Kouichie, and Zelena.

"This is ridiculous, arguing is only prolonging my departure, and giving the Demon Lords more time to find the entrances." I threw my belongings in my satchel in a fit of annoyed rage. Lena and Kouichie frowned at my actions and Kouji just stared at me.

"He only argued with you because he's our older cousin and he cares." Zelena spoke softly.

"I know, but it's frustrating! I've been here before, he hasn't! I know what the risks are, im not stupid nor am I ignorant. I also know what could happen if I don't try to strengthen the wards. If the Demon Lords find and attack us now, when four of us don't even know how to use the spirits and we haven't activated any of the Crests, we will easily lose, and our defeat, could mean the end of all of the Digital Worlds plus the Real World, and I am not willing to risk that, I'm not! Not, when I have to capability of doing something about it." I looked at the three of them in despair

"Do you promise to be careful?" Kouji interjected immediately

"What?" I asked, confused by the whiplash of the topic change.

"If you go alone, do you promise to be careful? Because I have to be honest with you Zoe, the thought of you leaving the group and going out there alone to possibly face a Demon Lord alone terrifies me." He kept his gaze locked with mine, holding tightly to my hands. I squeezed his hands gently and smiled softly.

"I'm not immune to fear, leaving on my own and the prospects of battle laid before me scares me too…But the thought of leaving you and my sister in danger, when I have the chance to do something to protect you both, terrifies me more than any fear I could have for myself." Zelena took one of my hands in her own, effectively catching my attention.

"Just, promise you'll come back, to us, safely in one piece." She asked me, looking urgently into my eyes. I glimpsed at Kouji to see his jaw tightened and his mouth in a grim line, he already knew my answer. I smiled sadly at them both, squeezing their hands, then letting go.

"You know I can't promise that, Zelena." I whispered softly, wrapping an arm around each of them. Zelena's arms tightened around my waist as she buried her head in my shoulder crying softly. Kouji wrapped an arm tightly around my upper back and shoulders, the other anchored my head towards his. His eyes were closed as he placed a long kiss on my head, his hand on my cheek shook the slightest bit, and his eyelashes glimmered with the hint of a couple tears. When he finished, he buried his head in my hair and inhaled my scent long and deeply. I bowed my head to wrest against their shoulders to stifle my sobs. After a moment or two longer, we all three pulled back at the same time, exchanging looks of sorrow and devotion.

Kouichie and JP were the next two to hug me goodbye, each one tightly hugging me and demanding promises I couldn't give. Takuya was next. We exchanged one glance, before I threw myself in my honorary brother's arms and cried softly into his shoulder.

"I'm coming back, I'm coming back." I whispered over and over again, to reassure, though whether the reassurance was meant for him or myself, I couldn't tell. He sadly smiled at me, tears at the corner of his eyes, and whispered back "I know."

Tommy was next, picking me up like a ragdoll and crushing me to his body, visibly crying, not even bothering to hide it. I shushed him and ran my hands through his hair in a comforting manner similar to how a mother would calm her child. I've always held a tender, motherly spot in my heart for my younger cousin.

Dick stood off to the side of the room awkwardly, not entirely sure how to approach the situation. I smiled at him as I wiped my tears and told him he better protect my family while I was gone. He merely nodded his head and bowed at the waist, promising me he would protect my family until I came back. And I believed him.

Shinya hugged me next, in that awkward way that only teenaged boys can.

"Don't give your brother such a hard time," I told him softly but sternly, placing my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "He's our leader for a reason and most of the time he means well, he just doesn't always get it right the first or second or even fifth time, but he's persistent and stubborn, and he eventually succeeds in his endeavors. Make sure he watches out for my sister, but don't let him do anything inappropriate." He nodded in reply.

Yutaka was the last to say goodbye. He had a frown on his face that told exactly what he thought of my plan.

"You don't have to like my plan 'Taka, you don't even have to be okay with it, you just have to deal with it. This is happening with or without your consent, but id at least like your support." I looked at him with uncertainty, unsure if he would ever forgive me for this.

"You're right, I don't have to like this plan, nor do I have to be okay with it," he paused for a moment and I looked down to the grown dejectedly, "But you're wrong if you think for even a moment that I would ever stop supporting you in anything you do, just because I don't like it or agree with it." He finished in a very serious voice. I looked up quickly at him in astonishment, then quickly wrapped him up in a hug, thanking him through my teary voice. He hugged me softly in reply.

After I finished all of my goodbyes, I met Kouji one last time by the doors to the chamber. We embraced for a couple moments, my head burrowed in the crock of his neck as he rubbed my back soothingly. He kissed the top of my head then pulled back to look at me, and proceeded to kiss me on the lips in a tender way that left butterflies in my stomach and made my toes curl in pleasurable bliss.

"If I'm not back within 24 hours, the chamber will unlock a hidden door with a secret passage that will lead directly to Seraphimon's palace. Take the others and go, don't stop, don't turn back, just go quickly and quietly. Make sure everyone leaves, knock someone out and drag them if you have to, but do not let anyone stay behind. When the secret door opens, the main doors to the chamber will be permanently locked from everyone including myself, and the chamber will disappear. Promise me you won't let anything happen to Zelena or yourself." I pleaded with him with my eyes.

"You know I can't promise that nothing will happen to me." He smiled sadly at me. I nodded my head in understanding, tears brimming at my lashes. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, smiled softly at him, whispered "good-bye" then kissed his cheek. I stepped back from his arms and walked the rest of the distance to the doors, pushed them opened, looked behind me one last time, trying to memorize their faces in my mind's eye, smiled, then stepped outside the chamber. I closed the doors behind me, locking them with magic, thus preventing anyone from entering or exiting the chamber, and whispered softly to myself, "I'm coming back…I know."

 **AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Flames accepted...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 8 Recap_**

 _"If I'm not back within 24 hours, the chamber will unlock a hidden door with a secret passage that will lead directly to Seraphimon's palace. Take the others and go, don't stop, don't turn back, just go quickly and quietly. Make sure everyone leaves, knock someone out and drag them if you have to, but do not let anyone stay behind. When the secret door opens, the main doors to the chamber will be permanently locked from everyone including myself, and the chamber will disappear. Promise me you won't let anything happen to Zelena or yourself." I pleaded with him with my eyes._

 _"You know I can't promise that nothing will happen to me." He smiled sadly at me. I nodded my head in understanding, tears brimming at my lashes. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, smiled softly at him, whispered "good-bye" then kissed his cheek. I stepped back from his arms and walked the rest of the distance to the doors, pushed them opened, looked behind me one last time, trying to memorize their faces in my mind's eye, smiled, then stepped outside the chamber. I closed the doors behind me, locking them with magic, thus preventing anyone from entering or exiting the chamber, and whispered softly to myself, "I'm coming back…I know."_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, only Dick and Zelena**

 **CHAPTER 9**

I briskly walked down the corridors of the maze, dragging my hands across the symbols as I went, I asked the maze to lead me towards the entrance located near Breezy Village. After walking for a good 45 minutes at least, quietly contemplating my decision and what potential awaited me at the entrance to the tomb the entire way, I mindlessly pulled the hood of my cloak up and over my head to block the my face from being easily seen, I arrived at the entrance at that very moment. I steeled myself for a Demon Lord's attack but was left with fractional disappointment. Yes a Demon Lord awaited me, but he did not attack.

"So which Demon Lord are _you_ supposed to be?" I spat at him.

"Beezelmon, Demon Lord of Gluttony, at your service m'lady." He bowed deeply in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm not too fond of smart-asses, and I'm especially not so fond of the likes of you, so unless you want to provoke me to grant you an early death, I would quit with the theatrics." My voice was icy cold as I spoke to him. He straightened back up and wore a grim expression.

"Strictly business then, I can handle that."

"What are your intentions here?" I demanded.

"I've come to make a confession." If I didn't know any better, I could swear I saw him frown remorsefully.

"You? Confess? To what exactly?" I wearily asked him in my icy voice.

"I know AncientKazemon told you that the war between the Ancients and Lucemon started because a 'traitor' attacked AncientMermaimon and angered AncientGreymon. And I know that you think the 'traitor' was Lucemon, but I'm here to tell you you're wrong."

"And what right do you think you have to tell me if I'm right or if I'm wrong?"

"I don't need a right if I'm the one who knows the real truth! Lucemon didn't attack Mermaimon," he paused whether intentionally or not, the dramatic pause was heavy between us. His face was masked with a layer of remorse and guilt. "I did." He admitted, looking up at me with eyes filled with unbearable grief.

"No, you're wrong, you were never on the ancients side, how could you have betrayed them?"

"And you assume Lucemon was?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He ended the war between human and beast type digimon, and warned AncientKazemon of the war before it happened. He acted like he was on the side of good!" I argued.

"So what makes you think Lucemon didn't start the war himself? Do you really think millions of digimon who previously coexisted peacefully for centuries, would all of a sudden decide they didn't like their neighbor because he looked more beastly than humanly? A war on that large of a scale takes strategic manipulation to erupt as harshly and as quickly as it did. And who better for the job than the prideful Demon Lord himself, Lucemon?" What he was saying, I begrudgingly admit, actually made sense.

"Say I believe this story you're trying to sell me, and Lucemon really did cause the human-type-beast-type war, how does that make you the traitor?"

"Because," he sighed, "I was their secret keeper."

"You were who's-it's what's-it's now?"

"I was the Ancient's secret keeper, I kept their secrets safe and protected their truths from the lies of enemies. I was the only one other than Ranamon, Lowemon, and Mercurymon, whom Kazemon and Lobomon entrusted with their rendezvous and tryst. How do you think I knew exactly where the entrance was, but yet the other Demon Lords haven't found it yet? Not only that, but I used to be a partner digimon, to not one, but two tamers, Ai and Mako, but that, I'm afraid, was a very, very long time ago. Long before the Ancients or this world existed, though in your real world years, it's only been 7 or 8 years since I've seen them last."

"You were a partner digimon, and a secret keeper to the Ancients, knew of Kazemon and Lobomon's tryst, and you had the _gull_ to attack Mermaimon and betray us?!" I was furious now. He bowed his head in shame, arms hanging limply at his sides.

"So not only did you betray your partner's trust by becoming evil, but you also betrayed the trust of the Digital Knights, all 10 Ancients, the Celestials, AND you betrayed the Sovereign of the Digital Worlds. How could you?!"

"It wasn't by choice! Omni, never by choice." He looked so distraught, but my fierce loyalty and my ambition to protect my loved ones overcame the mild sympathy I felt for him.

"Not by _choice_? You always have a choice, regardless of the consequences or the conditions, you HAVE a choice! Do you think I wanted to break the hearts of everyone I loved in that chamber, by locking them in with no way out, leaving them to confront whatever awaited me here? Not knowing if I would return alive? Do you think I LIKED putting them through that? NO! GOD no, I hated it! But it had to be done, because I had to come out here and strengthen the wards protecting this place so I could give them their best chance. Because as long as I can still stand, and as long as I'm still breathing and living and capable, I will do _anything_ within my power to defeat the Demon Lords and to protect and save the worlds and my loved ones, even if it costs me my _life_. THAT is what making a choice is about. I don't know if I'll survive the next 24 hours, but damn it, I will do everything I can to ensure _they_ will, even if it means my death, because I love them, all of them, with all of my heart and soul and very being, and I will do anything to protect my loved ones because they mean more to me than my life."

I didn't notice before in all of my righteous glory, but sometime during my speech, a bright light started glowing under my cloak. I lifted the cloak away to see my Crest glowing a bright magenta color. When it died down, I could finally make out a heart-like symbol. The Crest of Love. I cannot believe it. Now I can Ancient digivolve!

 **-EXECUTE NOW! ANCIENT SPIRIT DIGIVOLUTION!-**

ANIENTKAZEMON, THE ANCIENT WARRIOR OF WIND AND LOVE

"You have 1 minute to plead your case before I ram you through with my rapier and deliver a long overdue slice of vengeance." I icily seethed at him.

"Just hear me out, I was ordered, but not by an enemy."

"If it wasn't an enemy, then who the hell in their right mind would order you to attack an ally?"

"Perhaps he wasn't in his right mind, but he did order me…it was AncientWisetmon, he ordered me to attack Mermaimon."

"Shut your mouth! I've heard quite enough lies from you!"

"It's true! I swear, I would never lie about this!"

"Prove it, thoroughly."

"After the war, I was approached by AncientWisetmon who looked shaken to the core, especially for him. He kept blabbering nonsensically about this future evil that would destroy everything, and at one point he was frantically shouting 'Crests! Crests! We need the Crests! All the Crests! 6 is not enough, we need all 10! Crests! 10 Crests, we need 10 Crests! All 10 Crests for all 10 Ancients!' I eventually calmed him down enough that he could sanely tell me of a prophecy about a great evil that will come to exist in the very, very distant future, long after the downfall and death of the Ancients…and that the Ancients were capable of creating an incredible power that has the potential to rid the worlds of this great evil, but without a catalyst to provoke them into action, they would never create this power, and the great evil would overcome them and destroy them, thus corrupting the worlds."

"Then he went on to tell me that the catalyst must invoke another war, for this war would temporarily prolong the inevitable of the evil emergence. I asked him why he was telling me all of this instead of the Ancients or Celestials. He explained that he had to tell me all of that, so that I would be a more cooperative catalyst. I didn't quite understand what he meant, until 50 years or so passed, and Lucemon approached the Ancients on their Dais. He raged and raged about their God-like positions on the Dais, and their great influx of power that put the rest of the world off balance. He threatened them to remove themselves and their power or bad things would happen. The next day Wisetmon approached me and ordered me to become the catalyst and to attack AncientMermaimon in the name of Lucemon."

"Wisetmon's actions did not end there, nor did they start there. Years before, when Kazemon and Ranamon were pining over the love and adoration of Lobomon and Agunimon, they approached Wisetmon for advice. He then proceeded to plant an idea in their heads that would set his master plan into action. He planted the idea for Kazemon's catacomb maze, secret hidden chambers, and the magical glowing symbols and characters on the maze walls, in Ranamon and Kazemon's heads with the intention that doing so would create safe-guarded, top security and highly protected hiding place for the Crests, a hiding place which only the ancients or their descendants could ascertain (reach)"

"I thought he gave them the idea for the maze so that Kazemon and Lobomon could have an intimate, special, elusive rendezvous during their secret tryst? If Wisetmon lied about the maze and chambers, then how can we know anything else he said was true. If he ordered you to attack Mermaimon, how can I trust that his advisory role in AncientKazemon's life was honest or true?"

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't think like that, the maze and chambers are still special and intimate for you and Lobomon, do not begin to think otherwise. They just served more than one purpose, and really, how bad can it be if that other purpose was meant for saving the worlds and their inhabitants?"

"It's horrible, because he did the one thing he swore under oath never to do. Wisetmon did the one thing he swore never to do as a being of future sight and a prospector of destiny – he who sees the future and knows the fate and destiny of everything and everyone, past present future, who cease to exist currently exist or have yet to exist – he saw the future of the worlds and the destruction to follow and took the course of fate and destiny into his hands, to mold it into the future he prefers to exist, and that is what disappoints me the most."

"He only tried to do what he thought was right for our worlds."

"Even so, I cannot forgive his just yet for breaking oath. But this is not the proof I requested, this is merely a story I have yet to decide if I fully believe. Where is the honest proof in your truth? Why should I trust you, you've betrayed the ancients once before, what's stopping you from doing so again?" fractal code surrounded Beezelmon and left behind was a small purple rookie digimon, with two large horns on his head, and a bandana with a yellow face around his neck.

"The only way I can possibly digivolve to Beezelmon again, is with the help of Ai or Mako, who I have not seen since before the first war. Thus, I have officially declined my position and powers as the Demon Lord of Gluttony." He bowed his head in subjection, and for the first time since meeting him, I finally started to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I believe that you, and the other warriors, can defeat the Demon Lords. You are much more powerful than the 6 remaining DL's because you stand united and you have the Crests, therefore YOU will be victorious, not the DL's, who only rally as a group to separately achieve a similar end goal, and they can never coexist or cooperate harmoniously, thus they remain crippled by their ignorance, and the chances of them whipping into shape and working in harmony are extremely futile."

"You truly think so? You think we can defeat the Demon Lords and save the worlds?" I asked hesitantly.

"I believe it with all of my existence." He smiled assuredly. I slightly smiled in response. His smile, however was quickly replaced with a look of complete remorse and heart-wrenching grief.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you kid."

"What is it?"

"Two nights ago, Lillithmon and Barbamon came to Breezy Village and demanded your whereabouts. The Floramon and Mushroommon bravely denied them and Lillithmon didn't take too kindly to it. She and Barbamon then laid waste to Breezy Village, completely obliterating the windy town of your most loyal supporters, and the resident's current status and whereabouts remain unknown. I'm sorry, AncientKazemon. I tried to help them, but Lillithmon and Barbamon together were too strong for me. As it is, they now know my allegiance is to you and not them, so I now have a target on my back to match your own."

"I am greatly saddened to hear this, I never wanted the Floramon or Mushroommon to get hurt at my expense, they were always so good to me and the others, and they've always had such unwavering faith in our abilities and have blindly followed us since day one. They were truly loyal friends. Knowing that you tried to protect and help my most faithful friends, shows that you too are someone loyal and worthy of a second chance. Please, tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Impmon, and I will forever more be at your service as a loyal companion to you and you alone."

"Thank you Impmon, your trust and loyalty are greatly appreciated and shall be rewarded immensely. But for now, I believe I have some loved ones to return to. Please, join me and come meet the other warriors you will serve after so many long years of being outcast-ed."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 9 Recap_**

 _"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you kid."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Two nights ago, Lillithmon and Barbamon came to Breezy Village and demanded your whereabouts. The Floramon and Mushroommon bravely denied them and Lillithmon didn't take too kindly to it. She and Barbamon then laid waste to Breezy Village, completely obliterating the windy town of your most loyal supporters, and the resident's current status and whereabouts remain unknown. I'm sorry, AncientKazemon. I tried to help them, but Lillithmon and Barbamon together were too strong for me. As it is, they now know my allegiance is to you and not them, so I now have a target on my back to match your own."_

 _"I am greatly saddened to hear this, I never wanted the Floramon or Mushroommon to get hurt at my expense, they were always so good to me and the others, and they've always had such unwavering faith in our abilities and have blindly followed us since day one. They were truly loyal friends. Knowing that you tried to protect and help my most faithful friends, shows that you too are someone loyal and worthy of a second chance. Please, tell me, what is your name?"_

 _"My name is Impmon, and I will forever more be at your service as a loyal companion to you and you alone."_

 _"Thank you Impmon, your trust and loyalty are greatly appreciated and shall be rewarded immensely. But for now, I believe I have some loved ones to return to. Please, join me and come meet the other warriors you will serve after so many long years of being outcast-ed."_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, only Dick and Zelena**

 **AN: Sorry guys, this one turned out to be a little short!**

 **CHAPTER 10**

After de-digivolving and strengthening the wards on the entrance, Zoe leads Impmon down the maze towards the chamber. As they arrive at the doors, Zoe places her hands upon the doors and uses a spell to unlock them. Upon pushing open the doors, she is bombarded by hugs and cheers and some tears of joy from the other warriors. Kouji and Lena embrace her together, either one refusing to let go any time soon. Eventually she untangles herself from their hold so that she can go and greet the others, receiving bear hugs from JP, Takuya, Tommy and Kouichie, a smirk and nod from Dick, an awkward hug from Shinya, and a bone crushing hug from Yutaka. "I was so worried I wouldn't see you again, and I am so relieved I can." He whispered in her ear.

"What is that little purple thing supposed to be?" Dick's obnoxious voice resounded.

"De name's Impmon, pal, handsome and free like a bird in a tree, badaboom! By da way, what's Dat thing on yours shoulder's supposed to be?"

"Guys this is Impmon, ex-Demon Lord of Gluttony, and secret keeper of the Ancients." The introduction was met with quite a bit of rebuff.

"What the hell Zoe, why did you bring a Demon Lord here?" Takuya's voice was unfortunately heard loud and clear over everyone else. I sighed and covered my eyes with my hand, trying to block out the on-coming headache. As I turned to go sit in my throne, a dizzy spell came over me and my vision faded in and out. I lost sense of vertigo, and collapsed on the spot. Thankfully Impmon was next to me and caught me, otherwise I could have hit my head on the ground or worse.

"Zoe, hey Zoe. Princess. How many fingers am I holding up?" I could hear him, but I couldn't make him out in my haziness.

"Hey twerps, somethings wrong with Zoe, she's unresponsive." His voice finally broke through the mass of hysteria, and Kouji, Yutaka and Lena rushed to my side. My head was pounding like a drum kit at a metal concert, and I felt warm and clammy. My eyes felt weighted down and I could barely move any of my limbs. A strange smell entered my nose. It was crisp, and fresh, with a hint of floral, feathery and, airy. The smell woke me from my stupor and my eyes shot wide open. I was hyper alert of my surroundings, the scents in the chamber were very strong, the others voices were so loud I felt like someone had physically turned the volume up, and the details of the room and its inhabitants were magnified, as if I suddenly had high-definition vision. It was a sensory overload and I didn't quite know how to handle it. I felt the beginnings of a migraine forming quickly.

"Are you okay?" JP asked me, a worried frown marring his face. I winced at the volume of his voice. I know he didn't speak any louder than he usually does, but his voice just sounded like fireworks in the small chamber.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a dizzy spell." I mumbled, still not entirely sure what had happened to me. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I assured everyone when the twins moved to help me stand. I stood up on my own, tottered for a split moment then regained my balance. I held my hands up in front of me to prevent the others from coming closer, then wiped the dust and dirt off of my dress, making sure my clothes and everything were in order. I then noticed that my heightened senses were gone, thankfully, because I do not know how to handle that, perhaps it was just a freak accident in the Digital World.

"You sure you're okay?" Takuya asked in his "I'm-the-leader-I-take-no-nonsense-you-better-answer-me" voice. I nodded firmly as Lena and Kouji moved to stand on either side of me. Lena grabbed my right hand and squeezed it tightly, smiling brightly at me in the process. Kouji too took my hand, weaving our fingers together, lightly squeezing my hand in the process and smirked at me. I smiled at both in return.

"Alright, now we really need to figure out our next move. Do we stay in the maze, or do we leave. Perhaps we should go back to Breezy Village and see if they know anything else."

"No" I interjected quickly, "We can't go there."

"Why is that?" Shinya asked.

"Because, while all of youse was playing hide and go seek down here in da bunker, Lillithmon and Barbamon took it upon demselves to obliterate da village. Dunno what happened to the Floramon or Mushroommon though, dey're currently MIA." Impmon answered for me.

"When did this happen? And how come we didn't know?" JP demanded.

"dats simple really, it happened during the triple full moon and youse didn't know because mr grump and princess over here were off playing Romeo and Juliet in a magic chamber of the maze."

"How do you know so much about this?" Kouichie asked him skeptically.

"Because, while all of youse was off gallivanting underground, I was here fighting da good fight against Lillithmon and Barbamon in an attempt to protect Breezy Village. Unfortunately, I was…unsuccessful. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't beat dem. I'm sorry." I could see the honest remorse and guilt in his body language and knew then more than ever that he could be trusted.

"You fought two of the Demon Lords? Alone?! Just to save a village of plants? Aren't you supposed to be on their side?" Dick asked disbelievingly.

"I was never on deir side, I acted like I was so dey would trust me and I could collect information for de Celestials and Digital Knights, and de four tamers that can biomerge."

"And where did that get you?" Kouji bluntly demanded.

"A few injuries, a persistent migraine and a lot of favors I can call in at any time, Badaboom!" He drawled back sarcastically.

"Impmon…can we really trust you? Honestly, truly trust you?" Tommy asked him, a hint of the naive child we once knew seeping into his voice.

"Of course, I'm on your side, I've always been on your side. But now is not da time for chit chat. Da other Demon Lords were notified when I dedigivolved and thus relinquished my claim on da powers of Gluttony. Thus dey know a rough estimate of where I am, and they are fully aware of your existence and presence in da world and have ordered a world-wide search for all of youse. We need to leave, and we need to leave…now."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 10 Recap_**

 _"You fought two of the Demon Lords? Alone?! Just to save a village of plants? Aren't you supposed to be on their side?" Dick asked disbelievingly._

 _"I was never on deir side, I acted like I was so dey would trust me and I could collect information for de Celestials and Digital Knights, and de four tamers that can biomerge."_

 _"And where did that get you?" Kouji bluntly demanded._

 _"A few injuries, a persistant migraine and a lot of favors I can call in at any time, Badaboom!" He drawled back sarcastically._

 _"Impmon…can we really trust you? Honestly, truly trust you?" Tommy asked him, a hint of the naïve child we once knew seeping into his voice._

 _"Of course, I'm on your side, I've always been on your side. But now is not da time for chit chat. Da other Demon Lords were notified when I dedigivolved and thus relinquished my claim on da powers of Gluttony. Thus dey know a rough estimate of where I am, and they are fully aware of your existence and presence in da world and have ordered a world-wide search for all of youse. We need to leave…now."_

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon...I only own Dick and Zelena.**

 **AN: Another short one, but I'm in the process of transitioning them towards the next big thing in the plot. Bear with me!**

 **CHAPTER 11**

For a moment everyone just stood there in shock, then we were quickly brought back to reality, and scurried about the room, packing our belongings and supplies. We all wore the clothes we received from the Floramon, deciding it to be easier to carry our Earth clothes rather than the bulky formal outfits of the D-world, as well as our black cloaks, so that we could have optimal space for supplies. Each of us carries a satchel with the Earth clothes and a portion of supplies that include; meat apples, fire starters (matches, lighter, wax), 2 canteens of water, blanket, bundle of large leaves, small first aid kit, and whatever else we had upon entering the D-world.

We exit the chamber for the last time, and I locked the doors behind us with a blood spell that can only be broken by someone of blood relations. We quickly followed the symbols to an alternate, safer exit, located far away from the extinct Breezy Village. As we reached the exit, we saw that the sun was about to set meaning it was almost night. We decided that our next course of action would be to head towards Seraphimon's castle, but first things first, we agreed to walk an hour away from the maze entrance and then set camp, allowing us some safe distance from the maze, just in case anything followed us, to allow us to rest for the night. Upon trekking for an hour we came across a sight for sore eyes: the TV trees. We reminisced for a few short moments of our last adventure and our home lives, wondering if and when we will return.

"You know," JP started thoughtfully, "My dad did mention something about needing a computer or TV screen to open the Digi-port and return home…so in theory…"

"In theory it could be possible to use the TV Trees to open a Digi-port and return home?" Dick interrupted, finishing his thought. JP nodded his head, still lost in thought.

"It could work. Essentially, it's the same method our parents used with the original digi-ports, I don't see why it can't work now." Yutaka agreed.

"But we don't even know if they are compatible with the Digi-port, and if we aren't careful, we could damage the digi-port or worse, leaving us stuck here forever." Kouichie reminded them.

"I agree with Kouchie, I don't think we should use these trees." I added my input.

"Oh? Is that so, princess? Well what do you suggest?" Dick asked her snidely.

"All I'm saying is that my father was very specific as to what we should use to get back home, and he never said anything about the TV Trees. Yeesh, no need to be such a dick, Dick." I turned my head away from him, nose snootily in the air.

"That's rich coming from you, Princess. Stop acting like such a Princess, Princess, it's unappealing at best." He sneered.

"Look, If you want to destroy our only way of getting back home, fine be my guest, but just know, that if you do, I will make the rest of your digital existence so miserable, you will wish for someone to scan your fractal code before I'm through with you." I turned and stomped away from him, deciding it best to go cool off for a bit instead of making things worse.

Before I could get too far, Kouji, Tommy, Lena, and Impmon had joined me on my walk. We decided to get some meat apples from some nearby trees, that way we could add to our current stash and preserve them as long as possible. We gathered arm full of apples and returned to camp just in time to hear the verdict.

"After, much, deliberation, we've decided it best to not use the TV Trees for a return trip home. We still don't know all the details about the DL's and the current affair of the worlds, and I think it would be best if we not leave and/or attempt to leave the D-world until we at least meet with the Celestials and find out what's going on. That's not to say we can't decide to leave after we meet with them, but for now, I think its best that we don't even think about leaving." Takuya told us with a surprisingly maturely serious tone. Everyone nodded their consent, some coughDICKcough, more begrudgingly than others.

After we cooked and ate the meat apples, we set out large leaves and our blankets for the night, deciding that an early bed time and wake-up would be beneficial to our still long trek towards the Forest Terminal. After deciding on a night rotation, we finally snuggled down into the leaves to sleep around the dwindling fire, same locations as the previous night, the only exception being Impmon who slept peacefully between my sister and me.

 **AN: Don't forget to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11 Recap**_

 _"After, much, deliberation, we've decided it best to not use the TV Trees for a return trip home. We still don't know all the details about the DL's and the current affair of the worlds, and I think it would be best if we not leave and/or attempt to leave the D-world until we at least meet with the Celestials and find out what's going on. That's not to say we can't decide to leave after we meet with them, but for now, I think its best that we don't even think about leaving." Takuya told us with a surprisingly maturely serious tone. Everyone nodded their consent, some coughDICKcough, more begrudgingly than others._

 _After we cooked and ate the meat apples, we set out large leaves and our blankets for the night, deciding that an early bed time and wake-up would be beneficial to our still long trek towards the Forest Terminal. After deciding on a night rotation, we finally snuggled down into the leaves to sleep around the dwindling fire, same locations as the previous night, the only exception being Impmon who slept peacefully between my sister and me._

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon...I do own Dick and Zelena.**

 **AN: As I've promised, this chapter is pretty lengthy...enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 12**

We rose early with the sun in the morning, lighting the fire again to make a breakfast of meat apples, and then quickly packed up camp. We continued on through the forest until we finally exited through the tree line. We could see three large rock formations off in the distance, they couldn't be more than an hour away.

"That's the Gotsumon village on the horizon, where those large rock formations are located." Kouji explained to us. At the mention of 'Gotsumon' I felt Lena tense beside me. I looked at her worriedly, but she refused to meet my eyes. I turned back to face forward, a slight frown marring my face.

"We should go towards the village, they will most likely be able to help us, and even if they can't, I have some questions specifically for them that need answering." Kouji was steel faced with determination, so we had no choice but to agree.

"Alright guys, next stop, Gotsumon Village!" Takuya shouted excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. Tommy, Shinya, JP and Dick were quick to mimic him shouting out "Yeah!", though in all reality, Dick probably only did that to mock them and act like a Richard. Yutaka and Kouji shook their heads in disbelief at the display of fools, while Kouichie and I sweat dropped at their never-ending amounts of enthusiasm.

"Zola?"

"Yes Zelena?"

"I don't understand, it 'asn't been 'zat long since I've been to Japan, 'zat all of 'ze boys 'ave turned into w'atever 'zat is, 'as it?" she asked me in complete seriousness.

"Uh, well, um, I mean." I truly did not know how to answer that question.

"No Lena, you haven't been gone from Japan for so long that everyone has turned into mindless fools, only those idiots could ever pull off something as ridiculous and undignified as that when we're supposed to be the idolized heroes of this world." Kouji interjected with a straight face. The aforementioned "idiots" all anime-fell out of their fist-pump position in glorified heap on the ground, slightly twitching in irritation. Yutaka face palmed at their foolishness and shook his head in disbelief, then sighed and began walking towards the village, Kouji right behind him. Lena and I looked at Kouichie, unsure of what we should do. He shrugged at us and smiled as if to say "what can you do?" then chose to follow his brother and my cousin. I exchanged an uneasy glance with my sister, then we both sighed in defeat and continued after the others.

Not long after we left, maybe 30 seconds, give or take, we were accosted by a few indignant cries from our lagging companions. We didn't slow down, nor did we turn around, per instructions from 'Taka and Kouji, but we could hear the other 5 rushing to catch up to us, which wasn't much of a feat anyways, we had only gone maybe 10 yards, if that.

Once the group was together again, we made short work of the trip to Gotsumon Village. Of course, this was in most part due to Kouji's insistence of a quick pace that was met with disgruntlement from a certain fearless leader. He easily took care of Takuya's qualms by implying his complaints are equivalent to admitting he isn't fast enough to keep up. Thus, a challenge was issued between the two of them, and the rest of us had to suffer the consequences of their fast walking paces which eventually turned into a brisk jog followed by a frenzied sprint across the open, grassy fields, at the hottest time of day.

When the rest of us finally arrived at the village, sweaty and out of breath (running in dresses, not the greatest thing there is), Takuya and Kouji were already there, predictably squabbling about who actually won the race. Unfortunately for them, Lena and I, who I exchanged an identical irritated look with, were hot, sweaty, tired and annoyed by the impromptu mad dash across an open field during the hottest point of the day, and their arguing over something so ridiculously insignificant put us over the top with our aggravation. Needless to say, we were quickly losing our tempers.

"Clearly you must be blind, because I definitely made it here before you." Takuya argued, inching closer to Kouji in during their dispute.

"You're kidding right? The only way you could ever make it here before me WITHOUT using your spirits, is in your dreams Goggle-head." Kouji too inched closer.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!" at this point they had inched so close to each other that they were forehead to forehead, pushing against the other with every exclamation

"Yeah! You're just upset because you're the self-imposed leader, yet you got your ass handed to you!"

"Well, you're just upset because you know I'm right and you know you can never beat me!"

"You talk an awful lot of crap, but you sure as hell can't seem to do anything to prove it!"

"Oh yeah?! Say that to my face, I dare ya!"

"I just did, you loser!"

 _-Snap!-_

In case you couldn't tell, that was Lena's and my final restraint against losing our tempers. With flames a blazing in our eyes, fists clenched at our sides, and fury evident in our stride, we stomped towards the two quarreling idiots. Out of the corner of my eye I could see JP and Tommy visibly shiver in fear, Kouichie smirking at his twin's misfortune, Yutaka stared emotionlessly (but on the inside I knew he was just as fed up and annoyed with the squabbling idiots as we were), and Dick and Shinya just stood off to the side, unsure how to react. I also heard Impmon cackling with delight at the turn of events. I ignored the others for the time being, directing my full and furious attention to the cantankerous Neanderthals I call my boyfriend and 'brother'. They finally caught onto how much trouble they were in, because they stopped arguing as we came into their line of sight. They visibly gulped, or at least Takuya did, Kouji doesn't exactly show fear…though, I believe I saw his Adams apple bob slightly abnormally, but that's just theoretical.

"Do _either_ of you, have _any_ idea what you've done?!" I hissed lowly at them, my voice dripping, oozing even, with unbridled fury.

"'Zis 'as gone on long enough, and it ends NOW." Lena hissed as well, her voice colored with unmasked rage.

"Ehehehe, h-hey Z, h-hey Zoe. Uh, um, n-nice w-weather we're having?" Takuya stuttered fearfully. Kouji shook his head in silent disbelief of the stupidity of his so-called best friend's reaction to his pissed girlfriend and her sister.

"Do not "'ey Z" me, I will not tolerate 'zis kind of immaturity. Do you 'ave any idea w'at your arguing 'as done? You've, not only wasted time by arguing over some'zing 'zis ridiculous, but you 'ave also caused me to 'ave to run in 'zis dress, across an open field, at 'ze 'ottest time of 'ze day, and now I 'ave sweat all over me, and I am 'ot and uncomfortable, and tired and very annoyed by 'ze entire situation in general."

"Would it have killed either one of you to walk somewhere normally for once? Or, ya know, go a couple days without heatedly arguing in a village square and scaring off all of the locals?! Or better yet, just behave civilly in general!" I was still fuming, not yet ready to calm down and forgive them, even if we practically had them peeing their pants. Kouji sighed and walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, though my hands remained where they were, firmly planted on my hips, my look of anger remained intact even as he looked searchingly into my eyes. He sighed louder this time, hung his head, then slowly, ever so carefully, slid his hands down my arms to my hands as he kneeled on the ground. He grasped my fists in his strong hands, and was eventually able to pry them open, I merely clamped down on his hands instead, internally smirking when I saw him wince.

"Look Zoe," he began cautiously, carefully thinking over every word. He finally tilted his head back and looked up at me absolute sincerity shone in his eyes, his thumbs rubbing circles into the backs of my hands. "I, from the bottom of my heart, am honestly sorry to have made you run across that field. I regret letting my irritation and ambitiousness take control of me. You know Takuya has always rubbed me the wrong way like that, and he will continue to do so until either one of us ceases to exist. But I truly do regret allowing my competitiveness and annoyance towards Takuya to cause me to ignore you and the others. Forgive me Zo, I never meant to embarrass or anger or cause you in physical, emotional or mental distress." When he finished he bowed his head again and laid it on my hands that were still grasped in his own, placing many small kisses on my knuckles.

…damn it. Who can honestly stay mad at him, when he kneels before me in front of the others, thus sacrificing his dignity, holds my hands like they're precious jewels, and begs for my forgiveness with a long heart-felt speech, then finishes it with small kisses on my knuckles that leave me feeling giddy? Who can stay mad after that?! Grr…this boy, this man, will be the death of me and my revered temper. I sighed in defeat, then sat on my knees in front of him (you kneel, and then sit on top of calves) so that I could look up into his eyes and he couldn't escape my gaze.

"I know Takuya rubs you the wrong way, I accepted that a long time ago, believe me, but that's not what I'm upset about. I'm not even upset about having to sprint across a field at the hottest time of the day. I'm upset, because you left. Both of you left." I added that last part for Takuya's benefit, turning to glare at his form cowering behind my sister. "We are a team, all 10 of us, and if we want to be able to defeat the Demon Lords and save the worlds, we can't let petty little things like these arguments get in the way. Both of you are the strongest among us, you can digivolve the farthest, and you are just physically stronger than the rest of us in any spirit form we use. All of us rely on both of you to lead us into battle, or a village or forest, to keep team morale up, and to some degree, keep us safe when we cannot defend ourselves. We blindly put our faith and trust in both of you constantly both in battle as digimon, and during our travels as humans. So when the both of you just took off in a dead sprint without any regard or concern for our whereabouts or wellbeing, it upset me, because as leaders, that's not what you should do. Do you understand now, why we were so upset?" I looked imploringly into Kouji's eyes, knowing Zelena could handle our fearless leader.

"Ah." I smiled knowingly. He only ever reverts to monosyllabic answers anymore when he is utterly ashamed or embarrassed of himself or his actions. His eyes glowed with remorse, shame, guilt, and a little bit of adoration, just for me. I gently squeezed his hands to let him know all is forgiven.

"I'm sorry everyone, my actions were inexcusable as the leader, and I will accept any form of reprimand you deem necessary." Takuya bowed his head, voice heavily colored with shame and remorse.

"As long as you don't do 'zat again, I 'zink you 'ave received all of 'ze reprimanding you need. Unless you want to be punished." Zelena's tone was innocent, but the smirk on her face was anything but. And judging by the blush on his face, I believe Takuya caught onto her playful innuendo as well.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching the girls turn our fearless leaders into submissive obedients, but shouldn't we, ya know, look the Gotsumon they scared off…before they do something rash." JP interrupted any further degrading of Takuya, much to his relief.

"You think that Gotsumon who helped us last time will still be here?" Tommy asked us veteran digidestined. We exchanged looks, all wondering the same thing: would he even still be alive?

"Well the last time we came here, he was a Meteormon, and the strongest in the village, perhaps we should ask around." Kouji reminded us. I looked at my sister and we swapped devious grins.

"No Problemo! We've got this!" I said, interlocking my left arm with my sister's and giving the "peace" symbol with my right hand. We walked off arm in arm, and found a small group of Gotsumon a couple blocks away and decided to ask them.

"Hi! I'm Zola this is Zelena! We were wondering if Meteormon still lives here." I kindly asked the group of digimon, flashing a few smiles as well.

"You mean the Elder Meteormon? The one who fought alongside the Legendary Warriors when our village was attacked by Crusadermon and Dynasmon?" a female Gotsumon wearing an apron asked us.

"A' yes! 'Zat would be 'ze one! W'ere can we find 'im? We 'ave urgent business with 'im 'zat is of 'ze upmost importance." Lena smiled brilliantly at them, so brilliantly, that I thought she might have blinded them.

"He is usually in the town hall at this time of day, working on village matters, if not there, then he would be in the town center, by the memorial." the male Gotsumon wearing a vest tie told us.

"Grazie!" We both exclaimed, waving at them as we walked away. We rejoined the others who were lounging at tables under the shade of umbrellas outside a little café.

"As promised, we have 2 possible locations for Meteormon, or should I say, Elder Meteormon." I smiled triumphantly.

"Elder?" Shinya asked, confused by the title.

"He must have been promoted to leader of the village since he digivolved to ultimate level." Kouichie filled in. we nodded to his assumption.

"'Ze said some'zing about a town 'all and a memorial in 'ze town center." Lena told the others. We all looked around us, searching for any sign of the town hall or town center.

"Do any of you know where those places could be?" Yutaka asked us, but we were just as lost as the rest of them.

"Not a clue..." JP frowned.

"Then I guess it doesn't matter which way we go, since we don't know where it is we're going." Dick casually stated, putting his hands behind his head and walking down a random street. We all exchanged glances, figuring he had a point, we shrugged and followed him down his chosen path.

The village has really flourished since we were here last. Small businesses were lined up and down every street, the Gotsumon now wore gender specific clothing and their homes looked modernized. In fact, the whole village looked like the streets of Paris, bricks lining the roads, apartments and living quarters located above the shops, cafes and florists located on every street, multiple grocers, several boutiques, and so much more! I was even shocked to see carts filled with merchandise to be sold, pulled by other digimon (who hopefully agreed on their own accord). I saw a school on a street corner as we passed, and then a theatre, a few bookshops, an athletics and sports shop or three, a couple places that clearly stood out as government buildings, a lively park with a couple stadiums situated around it, and a few banks as well. We finally came across the town center, and were shocked to say the least.

In the middle of the plaza stood a large meticulously hand-crafted statue of the 6 of us who came here before, plus all 10 Legendary Warriors. There was a circular platform, with a circle/hole cut out in the middle of it, and all 10 elemental kanji were located on the platform, glowing from some unkown source. In the cut-out portion of the platform, the same light that powered the kanji, came up from the hole and into the air, maybe 10-15 feet high, no higher, and formed a funnel of light. All 10 human spirits stood in a circle above their respective kanji, facing outwards. Lastly, there were statues of the 6 of us that had previously ventured here 7 years ago, standing in front of the kanji and Warriors, one arm outstretched and holding an object that closely resembles our D-tectors. The craftsmanship and effort that was obviously put into making this is positively astounding.

"…stupefacente..." I murmured in awe, completely gobsmacked by the whole thing. The others were in much a similar condition as I.

"I wonder who made this." Kouichie mentioned off hand.

"I dunno, but whoever it is, they're amazing!" JP muttered, still taken in awe by the sight.

"Yeah.." Tommy mechanically agreed.

"I hate to break up your guys' little session of self-righteous praise and wonderment, but we kind of came here for a reason, ya know?" Dick drawled sarcastically, snapping all of us out of our euphoria.

"Dick, you're being a Richard again." I chastised him.

"My sincerest apologies, Princess." He bowed low for added dramatics.

"This must be the memorial the Gotsumon mentioned. It's quite extensive." Yutaka commented.

" Think they'll add us to the memorial too?" Shinya asked the group as a whole.

"Of course we will, but only after you do something worth memorializing." A voice said from behind us. We all whipped around to see who spoke, and were pleasantly surprised to see Meteormon standing behind us.

 **AN: Please please please, PLEASE review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12 Recap**_

 _In the middle of the plaza stood a large meticulously hand-crafted statue of the 6 of us who came here before, plus all 10 Legendary Warriors. There was a circular platform, with a circle/hole cut out in the middle of it, and all 10 elemental kanji were located on the platform, glowing from some unknown source. In the cut-out portion of the platform, the same light that powered the kanji, came up from the hole and into the air, maybe 10-15 feet high, no higher, and formed a funnel of light. All 10 human spirits stood in a circle above their respective kanji, facing outwards. Lastly, there were statues of the 6 of us that had previously ventured here 7 years ago, standing in front of the kanji and Warriors, one arm outstretched and holding an object that closely resembles our D-tectors. The craftsmanship and effort that was obviously put into making this is positively astounding._

 _"…_ _stupefacente..." I murmured in awe, completely gobsmacked by the whole thing. The others were in much a similar condition as I._

 _"_ _I wonder who made this." Kouichie mentioned off hand._

 _"_ _I dunno, but whoever it is, they're amazing!" JP muttered, still taken in awe by the sight._

 _"_ _Yeah.." Tommy mechanically agreed._

 _"_ _I hate to break up your guys' little session of self-righteous praise and wonderment, but we kind of came here for a reason, ya know?" Dick drawled sarcastically, snapping all of us out of our euphoria._

 _"_ _Dick, you're being a Richard again." I chastised him._

 _"_ _My sincerest apologies, Princess." He bowed low for added dramatics._

 _"_ _This must be the memorial the Gotsumon mentioned. It's quite extensive." Yutaka commented._

 _"_ _Think they'll add us to the memorial too?" Shinya asked the group as a whole._

 _"_ _Of course we will, but only after you do something worth memorializing." A voice said from behind us. We all whipped around to see who spoke, and were pleasantly surprised to see Meteormon standing behind us._

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon...Do own Dick and Lena.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

"Meteormon!" the 6 of us exclaimed happily.

"Welcome old friends, long time no see." He greeted joyfully.

"How've you been Meteormon?" Kouji asked, walking up to him to shake his hand. "I hear you're Elder Meteormon now, what's up with that?"

"After you kids defeated Lucemon and returned the fractal code, our village prospered greatly and our population blossomed. We had many tourists and visitors come to our village when digimon learned of our involvement with all of you and the war against Lucemon. They especailly got excited about the old monument that held the beast spirit of Light, apparently Bokomon really played it up in that book of his." He chuckled heartily.

"Your village has really grown industrially Meteormon, you should be very proud of your people and yourself." I told him kindly.

"None of this could have happened without you kids fighting the good fight for all of us digimon. Where was i? Oh yes! We had a constant influx of tourists for several months, which led to a few years, and the revenue we got from that allowed us to prosper and grow within our village. We were able to open a school for children digimon as well, which then brought in a larger population, and lots of my people were able to open up specialty businesses and trade between our village and the surrounding villages, such as Fortune Teller Village, boomed."

"A couple years after growth and expansion boomed, we received a special visit from Bokomon and the Celestials, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, and Antyllamon, and they told us of an idea they had been playing with. They mentioned how even though the Legendary Warriors have saved this world many times and are highly revered amongst the digimon of this world, there is nothing that exists to memorialize their efforts or actions in bringing peace to our world. With my people's reputation as excellent and skilled craftsmen, the celestials requested we be in charge of the creation and construction of the monument."

"I readily agreed, because who wouldn't? It was a great honor for my people to be recognized for skills and crafts by the three rulers of our world and asked to make quite possibly one of the most important artifacts our world – a memorial that represents not only the involvement, credibility and heroics of the Legendary Warriors, but the involvement, credibility and heroics of the Human digidestined as well! It was a great deal for my people and me, so i chose only the best among us to partake in the creation of the memorial. And after 5 long years, the Memorial was completed and put on display in the Town Center for all to see."

"This is amazing, thank you Meteormon." Takuya thanked him, leader voice turned on.

"Meteormon, if you dont mind, we have some questions to ask you." Kouichie requested.

"Of course, not at all! Please, follow me to my office in the Town Hall, we can talk privately in there." We all followed him to the building dictated Town Hall and were greeted by several Gotsumon along the way.

"Secretary Gotsumon," he addressed the Gotsumon sitting outside of his office. "Please alert the public, all 10 Legendary Warriors are our guests today and a town-wide celebration banquet should be put together asap for tonight at sunset. Everyone is invited."

"Yes Elder Meteormon" The secretary, wearing a skirt, jacket and glasses, rushed off quickly to alert the appropriate Gotsumon of the immediate plans.

We all entered the office, and he motioned for us to sit down in any available seats. Yutaka chose to stand against the wall by the door, Tommy and Shinya occupied a tea table with accompanying kneeling cushions. JP, Dick and Kouichie took up the lounge seats located in the sitting area of the room and Kouji and Takuya motioned for Lena and I to take the seats at the desk while they stood behind us, and Impmon sat on the arm of my chair.

"Right, you had something to ask me now?" Meteormon asked after we were all situated.

"Yes sir, it's kind of concerning, and i'm not exactly sure how well i can explain this, so bear with me."

"For the past 2 weeks, Kouji, Kouichie,Tommy, JP, Takuya and I hid in an underground maze, a catacomb of sort, that was created by AncientKazemon for her and AncientGarurumon to use once a year on the night of the Triple Full Moon. Are you following so far? Good. Kazemon, Garururmon and Sphinxmon hid something powerful called the Crests in a secret chamber in the catacomb that only appears on the night of the Triple Full Moon, and Kouji and I were given the task of retrieving those Crests on the night of the TFM. We were successful, however, the next day we ran into a bit of a, situation." I started the story, and just as we planned, Lena would tell her part next.

"W'ile my sister and 'ze o'zers were 'iding in 'ze maze, Yutaka, Shinya, Richard and I entered 'ze D-world for 'ze first time, but i entered it seperately from 'ze o'zers and was alone for a couple days before i stumbled upon an entrance to 'zis maze. I entered 'ze maze not long after Zoe and Kouji left 'ze TFM room, and shortly after entering 'ze maze i was attacked and chased by a group of digimon. I didn't know w'at 'zey were nor did i care, i just wanted to survive. 'zankfully, during 'ze chase, i stumbled upon my sister and kouji and 'zey were able to 'elp me." Kouji then picked up where she left off.

"You see sir, this is the part that will be difficult to tell you. The digimon that attacked Lena were-"

"Gotsumon?" Meteormon interrupted his speech. We stared at him in surprise and he sighed deeply, propping his elbows on his desk, clasping his hands together and resting his head on his hands, looking forlornly at the surface of his desk.

"2 weeks ago, a group of 4 or 5 young Gotsumon left the village to gather meat apples and other supplies from the neighboring forest. For a couple years now, The Demon Lords have been at large, at first they did petty things, like demand and collect taxes from the villages, then they demanded young digimon be brought to their location for training to become warriors and soldiers, and it escalated from there. They used fear tactics to get what they wanted, and sent underlings to do their bidding. In the past year they've been very insistent on finding the spirits of the Legendary Warriors, going so far as obliterating entire towns and villages, completely wiping them off the map. It is unknown where the residents of these towns are located or if they're even still alive."

"The worse thing they have done thus far though, is corrupting the digimon with their evils and powers of sin. Many digimon, not just the Gotsumon, have become victims of the influence of the DL's evil whims. The DL's prey upon young digimon who are easily swayed, and when they catch them indulging in one of their sins, they use that grip on the sin to break the digimon's free will, and place them under a spell that can control them. This is how the DL's have racked up such a large army of supporters, because they have been controlling the digimon they catch indulging in their sins. The Gotsumon you encountered in the maze, I'm afraid, were corrupted by Daemon because they felt hatred towards the DL's for their evil influence and control over the world and its inhabitants." Several shocked gasps echoed around the room. Who knew the Demon Lords could be so strong?

"That's horrible! How can they do something like that?" Tommy exclaimed.

"They're the Demon Lords of Sins, they don't quite care for niceties and goodie two shoe virtues." Impmon quipped. Suddenly, the attention of every occupant in the room turned to Impmon.

"You…" Takuya started, quickly walking towards him. "Did you know about this?!" He demanded pointing his finger in Impmon's face.

"Of course I knew about dis, but not to dis extent. I was under de impression dat only Daemon, being de most powerful of de DL's could do dis, I had no clue de others could as well. Believe me, if I knew, I would've told ya. It's not like I ever tried to do it myself, dat's not exactly my cup of tea. I only 'joined' the DL's so I could spy on them for de Celestials and, should they ever return, de Ancients." Impmon had a frown on his face, obviously not being able to comprehend how powerful the DL's could get without him knowing, and right under his nose too. I nudged his side, and gave him a reassuring smile, hoping to ease his doubts and worries.

"Zoe I can't believe you let him come with us." JP spoke coldly. I frowned at how my friends were so easily swayed to believe Impmon to 'still' be evil, even though he's already proven his loyalty in more than enough ways.

"You guys leave him alone, he's on our side not theirs." I defended Impmon because I knew he could be trusted, despite what everyone else says.

"Everyone leave Impmon alone. If he ever does something to betray us, then you can say your 'I told you sos' otherwise, leave it alone. Besides, we have bigger problems. Remember how Lucemon was able to corrupt Cherubimon and how difficult it was to purify him, and even then the only way was to revert him back to a digi-egg? Think about if they had a whole army of corrupted digimon. They take the digimon when they're young and easily sway-able, they probably get them to digivolve to a high level, and if they have an army high level corrupted digimon, we may not be able to save them all, we may not even be able to defeat them all."

"Perhaps they used Cherubimon as a test subject, to see if it is possible for the other DL's to corrupt digimon as well, and not just Daemon." Kouichie suggested.

"Well, they succeeded, that's for definite." Takuya mumbled. I thought about Cherubimon and Lucemon, and the tainted warriors.

"'Ze way I see it, no'zing 'as really changed. We still need to save 'ze worlds, and we still need to activate 'ze Crests, just now we 'ave a better idea about w'at we are up against." Lena shrugged casually.

"She's right you guys. We've done this before, and back then, the odds were stacked against us as well, this really is no different, we simply need to try harder and fight smarter, and work together." I supported my sister, because she was right, nothing's changed except that now we know more about what we are up against. After discussing various plans and discussing our next few moves, it was dusk, and we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Meteormon gave an affirmation for whoever it was to enter.

"Elder Meteormon? Preparations have been made for a banquet just as you asked, and it is currently awaiting your arrival. Also, all village members are present and accounted for. Do you require anything further?" the female secretary Gotsumon asked.

"Please lead our honored guests to the celebration, I will join in just a moment."

Gotsumon lead us out of the Town Hall and into the streets of the village, past the monument and a couple streets down until we arrived at the park I had seen earlier.

"Welcome Legendary Warriors, our most honored guests, to Warrior Park. Please make yourselves at home and enjoy the festivities to the fullest extent!"


End file.
